Secret Feelings
by Zwolf87
Summary: Lina wants to reveal her feelings for Gourry but she doesn’t know how she will tell him. Will he reject her and leave when she tries to give him something to show that love or will he just walk away to another woman?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Feelings

**By Zosuru_Wolfgirl**

Summary: Lina wants to reveal her feelings for Gourry but she doesn't know how she will tell him. Will he reject her and leave when she tries to give him something to show that love or will he just walk away to another woman? R&R plez

Rated: Romance/Action

_**Zosuru: Fixing up a bunch of mistakes in the story. Re-read it and saw it had a lot. Also I changed the name of my character in here didn't like the flow of the last one now it's a better name XD. Enjoy the story. **__****_

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

Part one

"So whose turn is it?" Lina asked as she, Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia set up camp for the night. Everyone exchanged glances and Lina sighed.

"Never mind, I'll take first watch. Who'll be next?" She asked as she set up her tent with ease.

"I guess I will." Zelgadiss said. He was already done with his tent and preceded into it to change into lighter clothing's.

"No I'll take it. You took it last time, Zel." Gourry said while tangled up in his tents string. Zelgadiss came out and looked at Gourry. A sweat drop rolled down his cheek.

"You sure…?" Gourry nodded then went back to get himself more tangled up as he tried to get out. Lina, Zelgadiss, and Amelia all sighed.

"All right then. Zel, Amelia. Decide who's after Gourry then hit the sack. We're going to be up early so we can get to a town for more supplies." She turned to Gourry. "It'll be 'bout two hours or more before I wake you Gourry…" She watched Gourry do more knots into the rope then fall to the ground with a grunt as the rope had now attached itself to his legs. Lina growled under her breath then walked over to Gourry… well more like stomped her way over to him. She balled up her fist and brought it down hard against Gourry's head. "Will you stop being stupid and get your tent up!"

Gourry yelped at the pain before he looked up at Lina. A sweat drop rolled from her temple as she glared at him. 'Here it comes…'

"Sorry. It's just so hard to set it up, you know?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Lina let out a sigh of annoyance.

"No Gourry. I don't know." She let her head fall into her hand as she call for Zel and Amelia to help her. Finally, after getting Gourry out of the mess he put himself into, they had his tent up then Zelgadiss and Amelia went to their tents for some sleep. Gourry helped Lina get some firewood before he too went into his tent. Lina sighed as she stacked the wood into a pile the cast a low fireball to set it aflame. After she got that done she went over to her bag and grabbed some food from it then went back to her makeshift seat, a log.

She popped a few berries into her mouth as she stared at the flames of her fire deep in thought, like she always did when it was her watch. She was about to pop the last berry in her mouth only to sigh and throw it in the nearby woods as hard as she could. She looked up at the stars to see them shine brightly in the deep blue sky. She glared at them, it was like they were teasing her telling her she was weak by not doing what she knew was right and the stars that had another by their side made her glare harder.

She made a huff noise as she stared back at the flames instead of the stars trying to find comfort in the small fire. 'So what?' She thought to herself. 'Anyone can say what they feel inside but me, big deal.' She lowers her gaze down to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. 'Why?' She glances up to look at Gourry's tent then to the stars as if she was to ask them for help.

'Why did I have to-to fall for him…?' She looked back at the now dying flame and laughed. 'Kinda like my life, slowly fading away without ever telling him…' She threw another small log or two on the fire. Slowly but sure it came back to life with a new heat. Lina closed her eyes letting the fire warm her body from the nights chill.

'He could never understand what I've been going through. Since I met him my life's turned into a living hell ever since he smiled at me and said he protect me from any harm. I-I wonder… what he would say if I did tell him that I l-loved him…' She began to image him standing there with that dumb look that she loved so much.

"_Love? What's that? Is it some kind of food?"_

Lina laughed but it died off as she let his words set in her head. Yes that's probably what he would say after all he didn't know what fiancé meant. She chuckled again remembering the way Martina looked after she said Gourry was her fiancé and with Gourry responding the way he did but it still hurt to her that if she did say what she wanted to the tall swordsman he would just give that dumb look and never know her feelings. She felt something drop on her hand and looked down to see something wet on her hand.

Lina looked up and held out her hand. 'Rain?' She questioned herself. Something slid down her cheek and she instantly placed her palm to her face. She just stared at the sky not believing that she was crying for a stupid reason like Gourry not wanting her.

'I don't cry. I stay strong for those who aren't.' She held them back for she thought someone would catch her crying. She hugged her arms closer to her letting out a shuddering sigh hoping that she wouldn't think about the subject anymore only to have someone come up behind her and grab her shoulder firmly.

"Lina?" The voice said. She let a startled gasp escape from her mouth before she fell backwards off the log she sat on. Gourry chuckled as he leaned down to where she laid.

"You alright?"

"No Gourry, I'm not." She said as she pulled herself up off the ground. She brushed herself off before she sat right back where she sat on the log looking away from Gourry. He looked her way curiously then asked, "What's wrong Lina?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing that you would understand anyways." She turned to look at the sky. 'Please… go away…'

"Maybe if you told me I might understand." Lina growled and faced him.

"There's nothing you can do! Now just go away!" What she saw wasn't the reaction she thought she would get. His eyes lit with pain but his face still smiling that stupid smile.

"Oh ok. I'll go. G'night" He then got up and started to walk away. Walking away from her life. Gone forever…

"No wait!" She cried out before thinking straight. Gourry turned around looking a little surprised.

"…Ya?" Lina blushed as she realized that she had really said that out loud.

"Umm… w-would you…" She stopped. 'Just say it, damnit!' Her mind yelled.

"Would you stay? Just for a little while… that is…" She felt herself blush again as she waited for his answer. Gourry stood there a long time that she thought he didn't want to be with her when he sat down next to her surprisingly. Lina felt his body heat next to her own and tensed up. He smiles down at her.

"Sure. But do you think you want to tell me what's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Feelings By Zosuru_Wolfgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

Part Two

"Would you stay? Just for a little while… that is…" She felt herself blush again as she waited for his answer. Gourry stood there a long time that she thought he didn't want to be with her when he sat down next to her surprisingly. Lina felt his body heat next to her own and tensed up. He smiles down at her.

"Sure. But do you think you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Lina looked at Gourry as she tried to find the right words to explain to him what was going on with her but every time she tried to find a way she ended up blushing and wanted to switch to different idea. Gourry on the other hand was interested in the way Lina was acting. She's always so closed like a book that he could never read her but now many thing played over her face and it worried him that she really had something big on her mind and she was going to talk him to death. Not that he mind her talking to him it's just that her stories seemed way too long or it was something he really never like to pay attention too.

He watched her rub her nose the way she did when she was nervous or caught in the act of something she had done only to watch her get angry the next second. He was about to say that she didn't have to worry about it when she faced him with a serious look that made him fidget in his seat.

"Hey Gourry…" She cut herself off and turned away with a blush. 'Shit… that's not going to work. Ugh… what am I going to do?' Lina face went into her hand as she tried to think of another way to approach this.

When she looked away from him he couldn't help but be interested in what she might have to say. He smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"It's alright Lina, go on. I'm listening." Lina looked up at him and he gave her a reassured smile. She smiled back then face the fire again.

'Maybe he will know what I feel for him if I tell him.' She took a deep breath and faced him with that serious look again.

"G-Gourry I have to tell you something… something I've kept from you for a long time." She felt herself blushing again so she faced the ground. She took a deep breath. "Gourry I-I— ack!" She didn't finish that last sentence as she felt something hit her from the back of her head. She fell face first into the dirt as the thing that hit her, a stone, rolled off her head.

She growled and lifted up her face only to be face to face with Gourry.

"Lina! Lina are you alright?!" His face clearly with worry on it as he asked while kneeling down to her level. She blushed again and the only thing she could do to get away from him was to shove his face into the ground.

"No you jellyfish! I'm not all right!" She glared over where the stone came from and saw Zelgadiss standing outside his tent. She growled again before she got up and stomped her way over to him. She grabbed the hem of his night-cloths and yanked him down to her height. "The HELL is your problem?!"

Zelgadiss just grabbed her hands and pulled them off him. "Isn't that my question? I'm trying to sleep here and you and your loud mouth just can't seem to be quiet so I shut you both up." He said pretty calmly and Lina just turned even redder and she wasn't blushing. She growled deep in her throat and took a step back away from him.

"So you thinking throwing a stone at my head would make me shut up?! Well I got news for you pal! You just pissed me off more by interrupting me with that stupid excuse! FIREBALL!!"

Zelgadiss had only the time enough to give a surprised look before he was blasted away by Lina's massive fireball.

Lina huffed out another sigh as she trudged on weary feet. After she had blasted Zelgadiss away with her fireball Amelia demanded that they go look for him. They found him, with Lina being the first one, and she enjoyed her few minutes when she got to poked him with a stick to make sure he was alive only to have him break the twig out of her hand and force them to go to the next town sleep or no sleep. So they have been walking since late last night up until the morning.

Lina groaned as her stomach growled for the fifth time that morning. Lina looked at Zelgadiss' back.

"Hey Zel, can't we stop to find some food. I'm starving over here and my feet are killing me too and I'm hot and sweaty. Let's rest for a bit, what do ya say?" Lina stared at him. He didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken and she huffed at him. "Fine be that way. See if I treat you to lunch when we get there."

"Miss Lina… I don't mean to interrupt you but it's my money that will be paying for the lunches. Or have you forgot that you had demand for my Saillune Crest aga—" Lina glared at her and Amelia 'eeped' then looked back to the front. Lina glared a few more seconds at both Amelia's and Zelgadiss' back before she looked at her surroundings, trees and more trees. Lina scratched the back of her head then glared back at Zelgadiss.

"Can you at least tell me how much longer it'll be before we get to town?"

Zelgadiss still didn't respond and she growled again. She wanted to give that 'pain in her butt' a good piece of her mind right now but she forced herself to quit and just walk for the time being. Meanwhile Gourry was looking at Lina while she grumbled about being the leader and blasting Zelgadiss away again so she could rest. He smiled at her before tapping her on the shoulder. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked impatiently. Gourry smiled at her before picking her up bridle-style. "Ah! Gourry w-what the hell are you doing."

"Carrying you, what does it look like?" He said as he smiled at her. Amelia and Zelgadiss both turned to look at him and Lina. Lina being the one to notice everything saw them looking at her and she blushed brightly then she started to struggle.

"Put me down now Gourry!" He looked at her weirdly.

"But you were just saying you were tired so I thought I could give you a break by carrying you." She glared at him only to blush more when Zelgadiss spoke.

"Sure looks like to me that he's trying to please his daughter then a mature adult. That or a lover." Zelgadiss gave one of his smirks while Lina blushed at his words. She looked up at Gourry only to notice that he was a lot closer than normal. She gave out a shout before punching him square in the face sending flying backwards and leaving her to land perfectly on her feet. Lina, still blushing, turned to face Zelgadiss. She wasn't going to let him get away with that comment.

"I wouldn't be talking. You and Amelia look like you're getting along too fine standing side by side like you are. I bet you can even grab her hand too since she's so close to you. When did you guys become a couple?" Zelgadiss sputtered before turning away to hide his blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about beside it looked more like you and Gourry was getting it on last night even with all of your loud talking." It was Lina's turn to sputter.

"'Getting it on'?! Where in the world did you think of that? We were just talking and you happened to think other wise of what we were talking about! And how was I loud? I was whispering—" Zelgadiss' eyebrow raised up in question. " …ok not really whispering but I was talking in a normal tone." Zelgadiss gave her another smirk.

"Not by what I was hearing." Amelia turned to look at Zelgadiss.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Zelgadiss?" He turned and looked down at Amelia and gave her a grin.

"Only what you can't hear with your normal ears. Lina was really going for it but she was just taking too long and being too loud but she was about to say that she—!" Zelgadiss looked in time to see a bright light coming towards him.

"FIREBALL!!" Lina shouted before he even finished. He, of course, went flying again and Amelia got mad again too but that was beside the point. Lina looked over at Gourry as he was walking up to them.

"WOW!" He looked up into the sky with a hand to shed the suns light from his eyes. He whistled then looked at Lina. "Think you over did it Lina." Then he laughed as he ran to catch up with Amelia who was already running the way Zelgadiss flew. She watched Gourry's back until she couldn't see him no more. She sighed then ran to catch up with them.

Zelgadiss glared as Lina passed by him. She had excused herself to go to the bathroom only to escape Zelgadiss' glares. It seem that she had put a little too much into her little, but big, fireball and now Zelgadiss was… well pissed at the fact that Lina had yet again fireballed his ass away again. They were now at the little town called Meldrum. When they found Zelgadiss they went to find an Inn immediately after they had revived him. They got two rooms with two beds in each room, girls in one room and the boys in the other then they sat down for a nice meal of the day. They plan to shop tomorrow so everything was in place except their stomachs.

Lina hurriedly walked up the stairs to avoid looking at Zelgadiss anymore that night. She stopped a waitress that happened to be coming from one of the rooms and ordered all that was on the list from their menu. The waitress blanched for a bit before asking if she wanted it all up in her room.

"Yeah just bring everything up here. I'll pay for it when you bring my food." Lina said and the waitress bowed then said it might be a while. Lina just waved her hand saying she knew and went to her room. She sighed as she started to take her armor off letting the shoulder-guards fall where they wanted and she let out a pleased sigh. Sometimes the guards were just too much for her at times that they started to cause pain in her shoulder muscles now and then. She moved her neck in a full circle rotating the muscle only to hear it pop a few time. She grabbed the back of her neck and winced.

She might have to get a masseuse in here to help with her pains. That or heal it but that would do no good it would just come back with a vengeance. She sighed and sat on the bed closes to the window and stared outwards to the dark blue sky. Nighttime had fallen and the stars were now showing their bright selves again to her. She looked at them with envy once again before the stabbing pain reminder her that it was still there. She growled and tried to loosen the muscles on her own only to have them hurt her more. She sighed and gave up.

'Let them ach. I don't care right now. I just want to eat and go to bed.' She thought as she tried rotating her shoulders seeing if that would help but alas even that wasn't any good. She was about to lie down on the soft bed when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulder and slowly yet firmly begin to work out the kinks she had. At first she was about to fireball the person who dared touch her but the feeling she was having relaxed her completely and she gave in to concentrate on it.

'Besides it's probably Amelia. She has the only other key to this room.' Her thoughts died as she paid more attention to the hands working on her tired shoulders. First they started out gently then became a little more forceful. Lina let out a happy sigh as the hands really did their job at working out the kinks in her shoulders then they started to rub the middle of her spine. Lina only leaned forward to let her whole back get a massage from 'Amelia'. She sighed again as the hands worked out the muscles in her back too. She was getting into the massage that she didn't hear the knock at the door. Another knock came at the door also a girl's voice saying she had her food.

"Just come in. I'm busy right now." She heard the door open then a startled gasp.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know you was this busy I-I can come back later with your food if you want me too." This confused Lina. Why would the waitress be embarrassed if she was having her friend… Lina's eyes snapped opened and she jumped to her feet immediately. Who was giving her the massage? It couldn't be Amelia as she thought and Zelgadiss was still mad at her and… well he would never do this anyways so it could only be…

Lina turned around slowly only to see Gourry taking the food away from the waitress and her bowing to him saying she was sorry for interrupting them. He laughed and told her they weren't doing anything so she had nothing to worry about. The waitress gave him another bow then left, closing the door behind her. Gourry turned to face Lina with two trays in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Here's your food Lina." She only stared at him before he spoke again. "You all right Lina?" He sat the trays on the table next to the window then walked over to her. "Lina?" Before he even knew it was coming she grabbed him in a full headlock while making him bend down to her height.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" She practically yelled while twisting her arms more down making him yelp in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Lina ow! That hurts!" He grabbed her arms or at least tried. She pried his hands away by biting at them as he tried to place them on her arms.

"It should damnit! Coming into my room without announcing yourself to me! I should cripple you for trying to take advantage of an innocent girl." Gourry coughed a bit before looking at her.

"Who's innocent? What girl?" Lina growled then slammed Gourry into the floor.

"Me you idiot! I'm the innocent girl!" Gourry looked at her before giving that stupid look again as in saying, 'Really? You can't be.' She glared at him. "You know what, never mind just go so I can eat my food alone." Lina walked over to the table not paying any attention to Gourry anymore. As she sat down and pulled herself to the table she started to eat right away with haste. She knew Gourry didn't listen to her and was still in the room and she wasn't going to let him eat her food if she had any say in it.

She ate for a while without a care and Gourry waited for her to be done. When she finished the last chicken soup she let out a gasp of satisfaction and patted her stomach.

'That hit the spot. Now for some sleep.' She said to herself. She was about to get up when she felt Gourry's hands on her shoulders again. She jumped away from him. "What ARE you doing?!" She looked at Gourry who had a shocked look on his face with his hands up in the air.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm giving you a massage." Lina growled at him and he back up a bit away from her. "Ok. Ok. I'll just ask what I came up here for. I came up here to ask you… you…" He paused and Lina just heaved a sigh.

'How can I love him when he can't remember anything?' She asked herself. Lina shook her head then went to sit on the bed to wait for him to remember what he came for which wasn't long. He slapped his hand into the other one and smiled.

"I remember now!"

'Go pat yourself on the back, smart guy.'

"I came to ask what you had wanted to say to me last night. I mean Zel did cut you off and well now he can't say your being loud because there are still a lot of people down there talking real loud so I thought it would be a good time to ask you what you wanted to talk about." Lina looked at him shocked but then faced the wall.

'That's right! I still haven't told him yet… but I don't want to now. I mean I was pumped up last night but now… just the thought of it is stupid. Would he make fun of me or say what a loser I am or something else that I can't think of that might go through his jellyfish-for-brains.'

"Lina?" She looked up at him. He was smiling at her again.

'Damnit! Why do you freakin smile all the time when you look at me or anything else I do.' Lina grabbed her hair the rubbed her head furiously while growling.

"L-Lina?" She stopped and looked at him. He gave her a crooked smile. "You ok?" She sighed then smiled at him.

"Yeah Gourry. I'm ok. Don't worry about what I was saying back at the campsite. It wasn't important."

He gave her a look. "You sure?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Umm, hey Gourry? Uh, I just want to ask you one thing though."

"What is it Lina?" He said as he smiled. She smiled back and turned her back to him while looking over her shoulders.

"C-could you give me another massage? It made my shoulders stop hurting and well now they hurt again soo…" She cut herself off as Gourry chuckled a bit.

"Sure Lina. Anything you want." He placed his hands back on her shoulders and gently rubbed the sore muscles. Lina sighed as she let him work out the kinks again.

'As long as you stay by my side I'll be fine. I won't have to tell you my feelings yet… those three words I secretly hold inside as long as you're by my side…'

_**Zosuru: Heh, just fixing it up still lots of mistakes making it better. If there are still some lemme know **__****_


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Feelings By Zosuru_Wolfgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

Part 3

"Umm, hey Gourry? Uh, I just want to ask you one thing though."

"What is it Lina?" He said as he smiled. She smiled back and turned her back to him while looking over her shoulders.

"C-could you give me another massage? It made my shoulders stop hurting and well now they hurt again soo…" She cut herself off as Gourry chuckled a bit.

"Sure Lina. Anything you want." He placed his hands back on her shoulders and gently rubbed the sore muscles. Lina sighed as she let him work out the kinks again.

'As long as you stay by my side I'll be fine. I won't have to tell you my feelings yet… those three words I secretly hold inside as long as you're by my side…'

Lina grumbled as she turned to face on her left side. She looked over at Amelia's sleeping form wishing that she were asleep right now as well. After Lina had asked Gourry to continue Amelia had came up to their room interrupting her massage once again. By the way she had looked at her and Gourry she probably thought something was going on so Lina reacted the only way she knew. She punched Gourry out of the room yelling that he was a pervert and that he was trying to take advantage of an innocent girl. After that she tried to explain that she and Gourry were doing nothing out of ordinary to Amelia. She would only blush and say she didn't care what they did as long as they we're happy.

Lina huffed out a sigh then threw off the covers on her bed. She got up and walked to the door. Opening it as quietly as she could she stepped out then began her decent down the stairs. She dodged the occasional chair or two but made it to her destination. The kitchen. She couldn't sleep so she thought maybe the food would help her to get some rest after all they still had to go get their supplies that had been ruined, some one who would be nameless in the area. She coughed at the thought. It wasn't really much of her fault it's just that everyone seemed to know her anger point and just would steadily push that button till she couldn't control that anger anymore.

She sighed again then went to look for something to eat. She didn't really want to make much noise so she just grabbed a few loafs of bread and sat down on the counter. She sat there munching as she tried to think of a way again for her to tell Gourry but she just couldn't come up with anything. She glared at the bread in her hand.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said quietly to the bread and herself. She quickly ate the rest of the bread then jumped down off the counter and made her way back up the stairs for some sleep.

Lina yawned as she looked at a few items from one of the stands they were by as they discussed who was going to look for what.

"So Zelgadiss and I will go this way to get what we need on our list and you and Gourry go the other way." Amelia pointed to the right then pointed to the left for Gourry and Lina.

"WAH?! Why do I have to go with Jellyfish for Brains here?" She looked over at Amelia who was already half way down the street with Zelgadiss. She growled under her breath then looked up at Gourry who just smiled at her. She heaved a sigh and walked up ahead of him while motioning him to follow.

"Come on. The faster we get this done the faster we can eat." Gourry grinned and nodded his head.

They walked along the side carts as they looked and asked for what they needed. They came out with only two new tents, some pans to cook in, and one sleeping blanket for the cold weathers. Lina grumbled at the little pile they got.

"Well the good thing is that we actually looked for some stuff right? So Zel and Amelia won't be too mad." Gourry said. Lina looked at him.

"That's not the point. We can get the things we need we just have to wait three to five days for them to get finished and I don't exactly like the thought being in a town more than two days only cause we still have enemy's out there and will attack this town or any other town we come across." Lina took in a deep breath. "And the fact that we have to go around town looking for thing we really do need, it's just that I'm freakin hungry!" Lina slouched over and just sighed.

Gourry half-smiled then looked around to find a food stand to his luck they were only a few feet away from one. "Hey Lina." He pushed her a bit with his hand. She muttered out something but he didn't catch it so he stood up and went over to the stand.

He looked down at the different kinds of food the seller had cooked up. He smiled as eyed the Roast-Beef on a Stick. He looked at the seller. "Ten of those please." He pointed to the beef-on-stick. The seller looked at him strangely but got ten sticks and gave it to him. Gourry smile as he paid for them then walked back over where Lina still was slouched over. He sat down next to her and pushed her again she sat up.

"What Gourry?!" She yelled and he leaned away from her.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Just thought you were hungry I mean didn't you say you was?" He said as he held out five pieces of the Roast-beef on a stick to her. She looked at then at Gourry and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks." She took them from him and started to munch on them right away the same for Gourry. They sat in silence watching people pass them now and then some staying talking to one another others running around trying to do errands that needed to be done. Gourry finished before Lina had so he stood up and stretched. Lina, following with her eyes, watched him as he stretched. He leaned his head to the left hearing it pop then leaning it the other way to hear the same. Her eyes drifted downwards only to be looking straight as his…

She adverted her eyes as she was now blushing bright. She quickly swallowed the rest of her beef then stood up. She threw her trash away then picked up the bags and started to walk away towards the inn they were staying at.

"Ah! Oi Lina! Wait up!" Gourry noticed that she got up and left him behind. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Lina what's wrong? You've been acting real strange lately."

Lina, being angry with her self, yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned on him.

"How 'bout you just go away and… and… do whatever you do when you shop alone. I need to go back and rest for a bit." Gourry watched her walk away as he looked at her in a way that only people really notice hurt looks. He sighed then fished out the list they had to look at it again. They needed more blankets. He looked up and to his luck he found the store that was selling blankets. He ran to it and opened the door to the store. A doorbell ringed in the air as he walked in and closed the door. He looked around admiring the different colours that were displayed around the store.

"Can I help you?" Gourry turned around to face a middle-aged woman. She only looked to be 50 or 60 years with short brown hair and she had a kind aurora that surrounded her. Gourry smiled back and bowed politely at her.

"Yes. I… um… was looking for blankets." The old lady chuckled.

"Well you've come to the right store. What is it that you're looking for boy?" Gourry looked at her in a confused way then he remembered that they were looking for weathered type blankets.

"Um… do you have any blankets that can be outdoors?" The kind lady laughed again and nodded her head. Gourry smiled, "Then I'll have some of them."

"We don't have to wait for them to be made, do we? My friends and I are in a hurry so we don't have much time to wait." The seller just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh don't worry, boy. Here we don't make the costumers wait. Just give me a minute and I'll be back with you stuff." Gourry nodded his head. He turned to look at the other nice blankets. Some were made of the finest silk and others heavy to keep bodies warm at cold winter nights. The doorbell ranged again as somebody came in. Gourry turned his head to only see blonde pass by him. Gourry turned his head to see a girl standing by the counter trying to peer inside the back room.

She sighed then turned around only to look him in the eyes. "Oh! Do you work here?" She asked as she walked closer to him. Seeing how she looked up close she was young with her hair going to her mid-back and the way her bangs flared made her look almost childish. Gourry shook his head and she sighed. "Then do you know when the owner of the shop will be back?"

"Yeah she'll be back after she gets my stuff. Why?" She looked at him weird.

"I'm going to be traveling from here to my hometown. My mom has gotten really sick and she asked for me to come see her." She looked down at the floor. "I actually came here to work recently to help here get the money she needs for a doctor but so far I've had no luck in getting a good job to pay the bill fully. Now I have to go back with nothing to give for her." Gourry placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"That's not true. She has your love. You have been there for her and she has all she'll need to be happy even if you can't get her a doctor. And I'm sure she'll love it when you see her soon with or without money." The girl gave him a smile before the lady had come back with his stuff.

"Here you go, boy. Oh? I'm sorry to keep you waiting my dear. How can I help you today?" The girl turned to look at the older women and smiled.

"I was hoping you might have some blankets on sale. I don't have that much but whatever you have I'll take." She bowed low. The owner looked at the young girl then smiled.

"I'll see what I have." The young girl smiled again then bowed once more.

"That won't be necessary." The two women looked at Gourry. He smiled. "I'll buy another set of what you had gotten me." The owner looked at him then to the girl then back again while smiling.

"I'll be right back with your things."

The girl looked at him. "You didn't have to do that."

Gourry smiled. "Of course I did, that is if you going to be traveling with us." The girl looked confused then smiled.

"Are you sure?" Gourry gave her a thumbs up and she grabbed him a quick hug. "Oh thank you! I promise I won't be any trouble. I'll even cook if needed."

Gourry chuckled and pulled the girl away from his body. "That won't be a problem but now we have to tell my other friends." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh thank you so much! My name is Kaori. Kaori Yazawa."

Gourry smiled. "Gourry. Gourry Gabriev. Welcome to the group."


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Feelings By Zosuru_Wolfgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

Part 4

Gourry chuckled and pulled the girl away from his body. "That won't be a problem but now we have to tell my other friends." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh thank you so much! My name is Kaori. Kaori Yazawa."

Gourry smiled. "Gourry. Gourry Gabriev. Welcome to the group."

Gourry explained to Kaori that they were going in the direction that she was so why not help her out by making sure she was safe along the way. She thanked him countless times and he just shook his head saying it was nothing. He brought her to the inn that he and everybody else was staying at. As Gourry walked into the inn he saw Zel and Amelia in the dinning room.

"Oi! Zel, Amelia!" He waved at them to catch their attention. Zelgadiss turned around only to give Gourry a weird look as Amelia gave him a worried look before she looked at the staircase then back to him and the new girl beside him.

"Who's she?" Zelgadiss stated plainly. Gourry laughed as he held his hand up to the back of his head.

"Well it's kinda a long story but to put it easy, we met in the blankety shop just not too far from here and she needs us to take her over to her home town. Her mother is sick and she needs to get over to her as fast as she can."

"Oh really? And who's going to pay for the extra fee's that we need along the road for her?" Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Kaori looked at the stairs to see Lina standing there looking very mad. Amelia looked at Kaori and noticed that she had her hand on Gourry's upper arm now. She gulped and hoped that Lina wouldn't get too angry and blast the poor girl away.

"Why with the money we collect from the bandits. That or find food in the forest when we run out of money. Just like we always do Lina." Gourry rubbed the back of his head making sure he said that right but Lina was already behind him with a smack to the back of his head. Kaori squeak out something and Gourry made a noise as he came in contact with the floor.

"You jelly-fish! Don't go saying things like that out loud!" She turned to face Kaori. "And you. Why do you need us to take you to your town?"

"Miss Lina!" Amelia called out but Lina held up her hand to stop her from talking.

Gourry looked up at Lina. "I had asked her cause she wants to go back to her mother before her illness got worse." Lina looked down at him then at Kaori.

"Ah! Lina! Wait before you say no. Kaori said she would cook for us!" Lina glared at Gourry before heaving a sigh.

"Fine, you do that and my laundry from this point on. You complain and I kick you out of my group." Kaori nodded and Lina glared at her for not fussing back at her but she made a 'huff' noise before she sat down at the table that Zelgadiss and Amelia were sitting at. Amelia smiled at Kaori and walked over to her.

"I'm Amelia and the guy over there is Mister Zelgadiss. Don't worry. He may look scary at first but he's a great guy." She explained as Kaori looked a bit nervous standing next to Zelgadiss. Gourry laughed as he got up off the floor now dusting his clothes.

"That's right! Zel wouldn't hurt a fly." A fly flew by Zelgadiss head at the same time Gourry said 'fly' and he caught it smoothly. He glared at Gourry while crushing it then letting it fall to the ground. Amelia laughed nervously.

"Well a fly but not a person…" She glared at Zelgadiss and he shrugged as he sat back down in his chair to finish off his coffee. Amelia lend closer to Kaori and whispered to her. "He's not so good with people but once he gets to know you he's a great friend." She smiled over at him and Zelgadiss coughed while he tried to hide a blush that was trying to show itself. Lina busted out laughing as she saw his expression while commenting at the same time.

"Zel and Amelia sittin' in a tree K-I-S—" Zelgadiss rounded on her while holding a fireball.

"Oh Lina~!" He half-singed as he glared at her. Lina paled and coughed then flagged down a waitress down ordering all that was on the menu including the specials they were having too. Gourry, hearing her, called out saying that he too wanted all on the menu. Lina turned and fussed at him saying that he didn't need any food and he questioned her why then agreeing fast with her that she should eat for she didn't have any breast. Lina screamed out a loud 'WHAT' before she flared up and Zelgadiss jumped up at the moment to grab underneath her arms and dragging her out of the inn. She didn't want to let Gourry live and fussed the whole time as Zelgadiss dragged her away from him and the inn.

Amelia laughed nervously as she watched Zelgadiss save the day and an inn. Kaori looked worriedly at Amelia and she smiled at her.

"It happens all of the time. Don't worry about it." Kaori, for the longest time, almost didn't believe her then nodded. Amelia laughed again. "Just don't get in Lina's way and you'll be fine." She faced the door and watched as a now pissed Lina but clam enough return back into the inn, sit down away from Gourry. She glared at him and Gourry gulped.

"You're lucky buddy. Today I'll let it go but next time I won't be so merciful." Gourry heaved out a sigh as he now relaxed in his seat. Kaori sat next to him and looked worried for a moment then turned to face Lina.

"I'm sorry to cause this much trouble. I didn't mean to make you turn against your members of your group. I'll go if you want me to…" She looked down at the table afraid to continue for she may cry at the first word of her mother. Lina noticed this and sighed.

"You're not in any trouble, and for me and Gourry to fight like this? It happens all the time so don't worry yourself over it." Lina leaned back into her chair. "And don't worry too much about your mother. It causes you to get sick and then you don't eat then you'll also become ill. I'll make sure you get there in time so take it easy. We eat first then leave." She smiled at Kaori and winked. "Ok?" Kaori gave her a big a smile and nodded.

Their food had finally come and both Lina and Gourry grabbed each plate with the look of a hungry pack of wolves and began immediately eating. Amelia grabbed a plate for her and Kaori. She smiled as she handed it to her.

"You have to be fast to get food when you're with these two or you won't get any at all. Oh. And don't pay attention to them while they eat. It's better to not focus on them then hearing them eat." Kaori nodded and Amelia then turned to eat her food only to gasp out loud.

"AH?!" She looked at her plate remembering that she had a steak and a baked potato that was now not there. She glared at Lina. "Miss Lina! How could you?!" Lina, who was still munching on some bit of whatever it was, looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders. Amelia growled at her and shoved her plate into her face. Lina swallowed what was in her mouth then glared at her.

"What?"

"You know what, you ate my food!" Lina leaned onto her arm and acted like she was thinking. She looked at her.

"I don't remembering touching your food." Amelia growled again.

"I'm sitting right next to you! I know you ate my food." Lina just shrugged then waved her fork at her.

"You have no proof so you can't say it was me. What if it was Zel and you just weren't thinking it might be him." Amelia shook her head violently.

"He wouldn't! We both know he doesn't eat anything!" Zelgadiss turned his head, mouth full of food, hearing his name. Amelia had a huge sweatdrop as she looked at Zelgadiss. He looked at them before he shrugged then went back to eating. Lina sighed then glared at Amelia.

"Amelia you should know already that you need to claim your food or I, or anyone at this table, could think that you don't want it." She then reached across Amelia's plate over to Kaori's, who was listening to them, and grabbed her steak and potato with just her fork then proceeded to shove it down her mouth. Kaori gasped out then pointed a finger at Lina and Amelia stood up quickly knocking the chair back and gathering everybody's attention in the inn's diner.

"You see! That's what I was talking about! You did take my food before then you take poor Kaori's food for your selfish appetite! Justice will not let you get away with such evil!" Amelia yelled as she pointed her finger at Lina who ignored her and just ate her food. Amelia growled under her breath. She then pointed over Lina's shoulder with her eyes wide opened.

"Oh my gosh! That huge steak that the waitress is carrying over here. Is it for our table?!" This caught Lina's and Gourry's attention and they both turned around. Amelia's eyes glinted with victory as she now dived into Lina food and a little bit of Gourry's too.

Lina huffed. "There's no waitress or a steak anywhere." She turned around to look at Amelia as she stabbed her fork into her plate expecting food only to hit plate. Lina looked down then yelled then back to Amelia who was munching on HER food as fast as she could. "AMELIA!!" She grabbed her head and tried to push her away from the plate but Amelia fought back. Kaori, who happened to be scooting away from the two, laughed nervously. She jumped when she heard a sigh behind her. It had come from Zelgadiss.

"Zeglidas?" Kaori said as she sighed with relief.

"Zelgadiss." Zelgadiss said as his eyebrow twitched. Kaori blushed brightly before standing and bowing to him. He back up a bit out of reflexes.

"Oh sorry! Zelgadiss! Umm…" She looked at Lina and Amelia still fighting between the foods that were still left. Gourry, moving his plate away from the fight, was now eating his food in mid-air while holding his plate at the same time watching the girls fight over the food.

Zelgadiss sighed again. "Well this is a first." Kaori looked at him confused. He noticed her stare and coughed. "The fight, Lina never really fights with Amelia but more with Gourry. It's because they like food all the same. So you never thought it would happen with Amelia and Lina. Well… never mind that. Anyone who challenges Lina to a eating contest is an idiot for doing so."

"Mmhmm." Gourry nodded his head, his mouth full with food. Zelgadiss heaved a sigh at Gourry's usual idiot act.

"Will we ever leave before it gets dark?" He asked himself. Kaori sighed along with him as well.

"Mister Zelgadiss! Mister Zelgadiss! Come on! Will you wait for us?" Amelia called out to Zelgadiss as she, Lina, Gourry, and Kaori tired to catch up with him. Lina growled as she ran to catch up with Amelia and Zelgadiss.

"Come on Gourry, you too Kaori! Jeez. Who'd ever thought that Zel would be the party pooper?"

"Um Lina? We never had a party… you and Amelia just flung food everywhere and it ended up smacking Zelgadiss in the face and that's why he's mad right now." Kaori said as she hid behind Gourry already knowing how Lina's temper could go with the slight aggravation. But to her surprise Lina just sighed and agreed with her.

"Yeah… I did waste all of that food for one piece of steak… well more than a steak but I wasted food and that's what matters the most." She sighed again. She walked forward again and so did Gourry and Kaori. Kaori came out from behind Gourry and he smiled down at her.

"Lina ain't so bad once you get to know her. When she and I met she use to beat up on me all the time. Now it's different. I mean she still hits me sometimes but I notice that she doesn't put her all into them anymore." Gourry said as he now smiled at the sky. Lina sighed as she tried to hide her blush. She really wished she didn't have such good hearing.

Kaori chuckled lightly, her hand half covering her mouth as she laughed.

"It sounds like you really enjoy her company. Do you like her?" Lina's attention perked at that question as she listened for Gourry's answer. He laughed as he placed a hand behind his head.

"She's not that bad to hang out with. She just has to be in the mood to have fun or something like that." He laughed again and Kaori smiled at him.

"Yeah everybody's got a different side to themselves. What about you Gourry what do you like to do for fun?"

'Damn it… Go back to the questions about me!' Lina thought as she gritted her teeth. She heard Gourry laugh again and paid attention to their conversation anyways.

"Gosh, I don't know… I guess sleep, eat and practice with my sword. Is that what you mean by fun?" Gourry sounded confused and Kaori laughed.

"If that's what you find fun. So you didn't answer my other question."

'Yes, back to me!' Lina thought as her heart started to beat fast.

"What question?" Gourry asked innocently. Lina fell face first into the ground.

'W-why am I not surprised that he would remember…'

"Lina!" Kaori called out, Gourry followed behind her footsteps. Lina picked herself up off the ground. "Are you alright?" Kaori asked as she looked over Lina for any injuries. Lina pushed her away.

"I'm fine, just tripped over some damned rock." Lina said as she quickly thought of a lie. Gourry right next to her held out his hand to help her to her feet all the way. Lina blushed but quickly hid it as she pushed away his hand. "I said I was fine."

"But Lina… You not fine." She glared at him.

"And what's that suppose ta mean?" Lina yelled at Gourry. Gourry gave her that look that always meant he knew that there was something wrong.

"Lina… there's no rock around where you fell…" Lina opened her mouth to say something but blushed as they caught her lying. She looked away and got to her feet.

"I'm ok alright? Look Zel's all the way up there. Let's go you guys." Lina then ran up ahead leaving Kaori and Gourry behind to watch her back. Gourry sighed then looked at Kaori.

"Let's go." She smiled and nodded as they both ran up to catch the gang.

"AHHH~!!" Lina yelled out frustrated as she scrambled her hair. They were sitting under a huge oak tree with one of the tents up in the limbs to make a makeshift shelter. "WHERE THE HELL DID THIS RAIN COME FROM~!" Zelgadiss gave her a glared.

"Do you mind not shouting?" Lina glared back.

"Oh! And I suppose you enjoy this damned rain?!" Zelgadiss turned his back on her.

"Feh. At least I'm not freaking out over here like I'm about to drown." Lina gritted her teeth as she prepared herself for contact with her fist. Gourry being the one to see it coming interrupted her.

"Lina, come on it ain't so bad. Besides we're not that far from a town." Lina sighed as she sat down on the dry ground.

"How do you know that there's a town nearby?" Gourry smiled then he pulled Kaori over by him.

"Kaori said there was." Gourry smiled down at Kaori and she blushed. She bowed her head to hide the blush but Lina caught it. Lina glared at her.

"You sure there's a town down this road?" Kaori looked at Lina. Lina was glaring at her and she felt that she had done something wrong.

"I'm sure… unless they took a whole town down in less than a year." Kaori said nervously. Gourry laughed and placed a hand on Kaori's shoulder.

"I'm sure it is still there, so don't worry yourself too much over it." Kaori gave a slight nod then as if nobody but Lina would see it she lends against Gourry.

Lina gritted her teeth as she held back again. She stood up abruptly giving everyone a start. She then did the unthinkable. She walked out into the rain and proceeded down the road. Gourry called after her.

"Lina, what are you doing?" She didn't turn around but called back that she was checking up ahead. Gourry watched her silhouette disappear into the darkness. He clenched his hands close for a moment before he went and sat back down with the group.

Lina stomped her way through many mud puddles that had now form during the rain. She made her way down the street as she hurried to get away from them. She didn't care how far she went she just had to get away. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Rain rolled down her face as she stared out ahead of her seeing nothing for miles. She shivered wishing she was back with them, back with Gourry. Lina shook her head. No he had somebody to hold now not her anymore.

Lina bared her teeth as she bit down hard trying not to scream out to the world. It would probably laugh at her anyways for her weakness. She crouched down to stare at the ground. It hurt… It almost hurt as much when Gourry was taken away from her when Hellmaster was still alive. No… It's the same… he's being taken away from her once again and it hurt like hell. She shut her eyes tightly as she whispered to herself over not to cry. You don't cry.

Gourry would probably be better off with Kaori… but why did it hurt so much to say that? He can choose for himself. He probably even knew her feelings already and just doesn't want to give back the same she feels for him. This time she did cry out. She faced the sky and screamed her heart out till she couldn't scream anymore. She faced the ground again breathing heavy as she thought that everybody was now coming to find out what was wrong. What happened and if she was all right. Gourry would come too but he wouldn't worry over her like… like she was his lover. No. He just would be worried. He was her protector still… well if he still wanted to be.

Lina sighed then turned to go back to the camp. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed. She grabbed her head as she felt the whole world spin around her. She fell to her knees as she grabbed her head and tried to make the spinning go away but it only worsened and her world went black…

_**Zosuru: Heh Zelgadiss is being a real comical relief in here XD more errors fixed if you see some more lemme know **__****__** I'm working on it lol**_


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Feelings By Zosuru_Wolfgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

**Part 5**

Lina sighed then turned to go back to the camp. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed. She grabbed her head as she felt the whole world spin around her. She fell to her knees as she grabbed her head and tried to make the spinning go away but it only worsened and her world went black…

Both Gourry and Zelgadiss stood up from where they sat. Kaori and Amelia looked at them puzzled before hearing what they were hearing. A scream.

"…Is that Miss Lina?" Amelia asked as she stood up from where she sat. Kaori got up as well and looked over at Gourry. His fists were clenched tightly as he glared out into the darkness. He turned to Zelgadiss.

"I'm going to go find her." He said then he started to go out into the rain when Zelgadiss grabbed him.

"No. You wait here. Amelia and I will go look for her."

Gourry glared at him. "You expect me to sit here and wait when she's out there and god knows what just happened to her?"

Zelgadiss loosened his grip on Gourry. "No I expect you to trust me to go and find her." Gourry clenched his fist tighter as he made a growling sound in the back of his throat.

"No. I'm going to go find her now." He tried again to go out into the rain but Zelgadiss stopped him once more.

"If Amelia and I go we can fly to get to her faster and back again. You hate flying and we're going to Raywing there and back so it'll be fast. Fast enough that you'll know how she is, so just wait here with Kaori for awhile and we'll be back before you know it."

Gourry gritted his teeth as he glared at Zelgadiss. Gourry faced the ground before he looked Zelgadiss again. Zelgadiss took a step back as he looked at Gourry's sad face. Zelgadiss smiled at him before placing a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Gourry smiled as he nodded them to go.

"You'd better hurry then. She's not her usual self right now." He said as he sat down. Zelgadiss gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as Amelia was now standing next to him ready to go.

Gourry smiled weakly. "It's that time."

Zelgadiss looked confused before he blushed lightly.

"Y-you keep track of that?" Amelia asked as she now too was blushing.

Gourry gave them his goofy grin before saying, "Well it's how I make sure I don't get on her bad side." Then he stared at the ground before he continued, "And how I make sure she doesn't get hurt…"

Zelgadiss nodded at him. "Don't worry. We'll find her." Gourry nodded again before they chanted the spell and Raywinged out of their shelter. As he watched them he hoped that she was all right… and safe.

Kaori watched him with sad eyes before she sat down with him. She looped her arm around his and he looked down at her. She smiled at him before leaning into his arm.

"She'll be ok. I'm sure of it." Gourry sadly looked back out into the darkness.

"And if she isn't?" Kaori looked back up at him. He didn't face her this time. She looked at the ground, as everything was quiet except for the rain pounding lightly on the over-head of their shelter.

Zelgadiss and Amelia zoomed through the air, as they looked everywhere they had flew past and still no sign of Lina. Zelgadiss called to Amelia and they landed slightly close to each other. Amelia took the chance to wipe the rain that had pounded into her face as she flew. Zelgadiss smiled, as he understood how she felt but didn't know how hard the rain was hitting her as they flew as fast as possible to find Lina.

"Sorry. You want to go a little more slowly?" He asked as he looked down at her. She smiled at him before pointing a finger out into the rain.

"No! We must continue on for the sake of Gourry and justice! We will find Lina no matter what gets in our way!"

Zelgadiss just shook his head and smiled. "Then let's get going." Amelia nodded and just when they were about to take of again Amelia saw redish-brown sticking out above the ground. At first she didn't recognize it but after casting a light spell she realize whom it was.

"Miss Lina!" She shouted then ran over to her Zelgadiss at her feet. She kneeled down beside Lina. Seeing that her face was half way in the mud she quickly pulled her out and laid her on her back, the rain washing some of the mud off. Amelia began to panic and Zelgadiss being the one to be cool in situations picked Lina up and listened. He sighed with relief as he heard her breathing. He looked at Amelia and she looked at him with teary eyes. He smiled gently.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping." He then noticed that something was off with Lina. He looked at her again and noticed in the light that she looked flushed. He placed his hand on her forehead but then cursed under his breath.

"Amelia, touch her forehead and see if she has a fever." Amelia gave him a look before she placed her hand on Lina's head. Amelia pulled back only after a few seconds and nodded. Zelgadiss nodded his head too then he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her making sure she had some breathing room as well. He then picked Lina up under her legs and grabbed her shoulder, carrying her bridle-style. He looked over at Amelia and she nodded. They cast Raywing again and flew off towards the campsite.

Gourry had stood up during the time Zelgadiss and Amelia had flown off. He didn't like staying here one bit and was about to go out there himself to look for Lina then he saw something coming up fast. His heart leapt with joy as he saw them but his hopes died as he only saw Zelgadiss and Amelia. As they were getting closer he saw the bundle that Zelgadiss was carrying and his heart sank ever lower. Was Lina… She couldn't…

Zelgadiss landed first and then Amelia. They walked out of the rain and walked under the shelter. Amelia glanced around looking for Kaori, who was already asleep in her tent. She smiled a bit then turned her attention to Zelgadiss and Gourry.

Gourry reached out but paused in mid air looking at Zelgadiss. "I-is she-she…" He trailed off and Zelgadiss smile reassuringly.

"No. She's fine but she does have slight fever." Gourry breathed a sigh that he was holding as he figured Zelgadiss would deliver bad news to him. He looked at Zelgadiss again.

"Is that why she screamed?"

Zelgadiss shrugged. "Your guess is just as good as mine," He turned to Amelia. "Go find some dry cloths of hers. We need to get her warmed up so the fever won't get any worse." Amelia nodded and went over to look at the bags while Zelgadiss held out Lina to Gourry. He looked shocked at first but gladly grabbed her as Zelgadiss took his cloak off her.

"I'm sure she's was uncomfortable with me carrying her." He said as he started to wring out his cloak.

Gourry shook his head. "Nah. I'm sure she knew that you wouldn't do anything to her cause if you did she'd fireball you," he chuckled. "But that's if she had her powers."

Zelgadiss gave him a blanched look then he sighed. Leave it to Gourry to misinterpret what anybody said to him. He walked over to his bags and pick out some new cloths for himself as Amelia looked up at him.

"It looks like all of Miss Lina's cloths are dirty. She has them all in her laundry bag." Amelia glanced over at Kaori and laughed. "Now we know why Lina had said for her to do her laundry."

Zelgadiss shook his head then look back to her. "Well how about you? Do you have any spares?"

Amelia sighed as she held up her only pair left and laughed. "It seems we need to do our laundry. I guess I could give up my cloths for Miss Lina but…" She looked down at her wet, cold cloths. She heard Gourry chuckle and she looked at him.

"Get my bag. I'm sure I have some clothes she can borrow." Amelia sighed. Did she really have a choice? She rather his cloths than hers, she got up and grabbed his bag then walked over to him with it and gave it to him. He was smiling the whole time as he search for anything he could find. He then grinned as he pulled out one of his shirts that he wears to bed.

"Well," he laughed. "I'm sure the shirt will fit her but my pants… well the shirt could be worn as a dress-like-shirt," he looked over at Amelia. "Uh… you might want to put it on her. I don't want her wake up and be mad for me being worry about her." Gourry stood up and walk into his tent with Lina then walked out.

Amelia had nodded and walked over to his tent with him. She told him and Zelgadiss to just turn away and don't look until she was done. When she had finally gotten the shirt on her she said to the guys it was okay. She stepped out of the tent and breathed out a sigh. The whole time she took was trying to take off Lina's clothes that stuck to her body and trying to find a way to take off her cloths. Amelia sighed as she sat on the ground, wiping the sweat off her face.

Zelgadiss looked down at her while smiling. "That hard?"

Amelia glared at him. "You try taking off somebody else's clothing that you don't know how they get into them everyday, and the fact that she could have woken up and be mad for me waking her up too was on my mind. I didn't want to be yelled at or punched out because she thought I was somebody else." Zelgadiss nodded his head but still grinned at her.

Amelia went over and got changed in her tent then walked out after she was dressed and hanged her cloths next Zelgadiss' that hanged off one of the branches to dry. Gourry sat down on the ground and glanced over at Lina sleep in her blanket to keep warm. Zelgadiss noticed his stare and smiled. He walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Gourry looked up at him with a questioning face.

"She needs to be warmer and that blanket isn't doing a good job to give her the warmth she needs." Gourry looked down at Lina, who was shivering in her sleep. He looked back at him.

"What should I do to keep her warmer than the blanket?" Zelgadiss grinned as he remembered all the times Lina had mad fun of him when he blushed or when something with Amelia happened.

'Pay back, Lina.' He thought as he grinned at Gourry.

"How else? Body heat Gourry. That will help her a lot since she has a cold." Amelia, overhearing, blushed as she thought she should say something but kept her mouth shut.

Gourry shot Zelgadiss another glance this time with worry in his eyes. "Won't she be mad though? I mean she doesn't really like—"

"She has a fever. What does she expect? She can't have all of our blankets cause then we would be cold but if she gets body heat from you she won't be cold and you won't either. Amelia and I are going to go to bed and I know you'll stay up wanting to make sure she's alright so you have to be the one to give her heat. Good night Gourry." Zelgadiss went into his tent and Amelia looked at Gourry before she disappeared into hers too.

Gourry looked back down at Lina and smiled when she tried to burry herself deeper into the covers. He gentle picked her up in his arms and took her into his tent the rest of the way. He sat down and she groaned at the change of movement then relaxed in his arms by pressing her face into his chest. Gourry looked at her shocked but put it behind him for she was sick and she was just trying to get comfy but what she did next really left him shocked.

She took a deep breath before she let it out and at the same time his name came out with it. She then grabbed his shirt in her hand and almost tried to pull herself deeper into him while whispering to herself.

"Don't go…" Gourry looked confused before he hugged her closer to him while smiling. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her back at the same time whispering back to her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lina."

'Mmm… why does my bed smell so good?' Lina thought as she started to wake up to the sounds of birds chirping. She tried to shift her body into a different position but something stopped her with its weight. She grumbled as she tried to lift herself once more only to have her bed groan and pull her back down. Wait… groan… Lina lifted her head and turn it upright. She blushed brightly as she faced the sleeping Gourry. She gaped at him as she tried to remember what happened.

She was out in the rain and she was angry at the world cause of how bad her luck was now then she felt dizzy and… Gourry snorted out something and she turned her attentions back to him. Her thought was to pound the living daylights out of him but paused at the opportunity that she had before her. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and just looked at him, studying every detail he had itched on his face.

She wondered if she could touch his face with her fingers but she pulled back as she heard rustling outside the tent. She quickly shut her eyes as the tent flap opened and light entered the tent and behind her eyelids. Zelgadiss stepped in and nudged Gourry with his foot. Gourry opened his eyes and looked at Zelgadiss. He was about to sit up when he felt the weight and remembered. He smiled as he looked down at Lina.

"How is she?" Zelgadiss asked. Gourry placed his hand on Lina's forehead before he smiled up at Zelgadiss.

"She doesn't feel hot anymore so maybe she's feeling better."

Zelgadiss nodded. "Well then get up both of you so we can get to the next town before dark." He walked out before Gourry could argue back. Gourry glanced down at Lina and gulped. Would she hit him if she woke up laying the way she was on him? He sighed then, as gently as he could, shook her. Lina, who heard everything, pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to hear Zelgadiss stupid comments about her and Gourry sleeping together and making it sound all so wrong. She felt Gourry touch her shoulder and shook it lightly.

Lina frowned mentally. 'Like that's going to wake somebody up…' She thought as she pretended again to be waking up. Lina gave him half eyes just like she really did wake up then widen them to make him fear for his life. She laughed mentally at that. He held up his hands as Lina glared at him.

"Now Lina… I know what you're thinking but I swear I did nothing. You had a fever and I was just giving you heat that you needed." Lina glared at him still but inside she smiled and thought that if she ever did tell him she would have to thank him for this moment. She pushed herself off him and stood up. She felt cold and wondered why before she realized that she didn't have her normal cloths on. She blushed as bright as her hair before she screamed and punched Gourry this time without him explaining why she had his shirt on only.

Gourry slammed into the ground as he was about to say why she was wearing his shirt but only to have her fist cut him off. Lina bent down and grabbed the blanket that was beside Gourry and headed for the flap of the tent. She turned to look at him before yelling out, "Pervert!" then stormed out of the tent. Gourry sat up rubbing his cheek at the same time while he thought that she was going to be mad with him all day for that.

Zelgadiss grinned as Lina came storming out of Gourry's tent yelling at the same time. He was folding up his tent as he watched her look for hers but didn't find it so she went into Amelia's, who screamed a shocked cry as Lina barged in on her. Kaori smiled at Amelia as she came out of her tent grumbling. Zelgadiss just continued to fold his tent grinning the whole time. When Gourry had finally came out he glanced around to make sure Lina wasn't around then made his way out of the tent and place his stuff beside everyone's things.

Zelgadiss came over and placed his tent beside his things then turned to Gourry.

"Really, you guys should be quieter when you do those things." Zelgadiss grinned as Gourry looked at him confused. Lina charged out of Amelia's tent and smack down Zelgadiss and he went flying into the ground.

"We did _nothing_." She hissed out between clenched teeth. She then turned to Gourry, who jumped at the contact with her eyes. "And you! You had better not have done anything while I was sick cause if I find out, you're dead! No better yet I'll just make sure you can't take advantage of girls anymore." She pounded her fist into her opened palm and Gourry gulped. "Go put you tent away now Gourry. Zel you go help Kaori and Amelia. We're losing daylight and I'm not staying out here another night!" She then stomped off to go and eat something.

They walked along the path that was leading them to the town called Giles. Everything was going the way Lina had wanted it to go and even the day seemed to not bother her. She took in the rained fresh air and smiled as she thought to herself, 'Nothing could spoil this perfect day.' Just as she was about to comment her thoughts a yelp came from behind her, a girl kinda yelp… Her eyebrow twitched as she regrets saying it was "perfect". She turned around to see Kaori on her buttocks holding her ankle and she gritted her teeth.

Gourry, being the damn nice guy he was, was kneeling over her already with worry written on his face. Kaori clearly had pain written on her face and tiny tears coming out of the corner of her eyes. Lina huffed a sigh then walked over to where Gourry was hunched over.

"What's wrong?" She asked annoyingly, even if she knew what was wrong.

Kaori gasped out in pain before replying, "M-my ankle. I-I think I twisted it."

Lina looked down at her before sighing again then turned to Amelia. "I think a quick heal should do." Amelia blushed as she walked over to Lina and whispered something in her ear. Lina eyes widen as she yelled, "WHAA?! You too? How can you have your—" Amelia cupped her hand over Lina's mouth blushing brighter than before.

"M-miss Lina! Don't say things like that out loud!" Lina pulled her hand away from her mouth and glared at her. She then remembered that Zelgadiss could heal as well. She smiled as she turned to… air? Lina glanced around looking for Zelgadiss who was nowhere to be found. She growled under her breath cursing at the same time. She would pay him back later. She glanced back at Kaori, who was now being helped up by Gourry curtsey of his arm, to help her stand. She placed her hurt foot down to the ground only to spring back up her foot with another yelp.

Lina glared at her while she bit the edge of her thumb. 'She did it on purpose! I know she did but I can't prove it. Damn!' Gourry looked up at Lina and she just sighed.

"Go ahead Gourry. She can't walk on it, it'll only get worse." Gourry smiled as he nodded. He then turned to Kaori and pardoned himself as he bent down and picked her up into his arms. She made a noise as he did this and then blushed lightly as he now started to walk with her in his arms.

"S-sorry for this." She quietly said as she grabbed his shirt for her safety reasons and he smiled down at her.

"It wasn't your fault for getting hurt and besides my Grandmother told me to be nice to little girls." Gourry had a big smile on his face when he said this and Kaori smiled lightly back at him. Lina on the other hand already hated this and Kaori wasn't even in his arms that long.

'That idiot!' She thought as she walked behind them. She bit her thumb trying not to say it out loud as she remembered that he had said the same thing to her when she was hurt. 'What does he do? Say that to every damn girl he meets?' She thought angry thoughts about him as they walked down the street. Gourry lend his left ear down to his shoulder and rubbed it as best as he could.

"What's wrong?" Kaori asked as she looked up at the sudden movement.

Gourry looked back down at her and grinned. "Ah, it's nothing. Just my ear started to itch is all."

Kaori giggled lightly. "Somebody must be thinking of you then." Gourry laughed with her as he lends down again to rub his ear.

"Then they must be thinking about me a lot!" He said as he and her continued to laugh. Amelia glanced behind her to look at Lina and sweat-dropped at the sight. Lina looked pissed, as there was an aura around her that looked evil as well. She turned around to glance at Gourry and Kaori whom both seemed to be having fun without noticing the change in Lina. She sighed as she hoped for the best in Gourry's health.

"So ZEL, you decide to ditch us at a bad moment back there and left Kaori to deal with the pain all the way here!"

Kaori reached out a hand to say something but stopped as Lina shot her with a glare. She backed out quietly and Lina turned her attention to Zelgadiss, who wasn't really listening to a word she was yelling. He calmly took another sip of his coffee then looked at Kaori.

"She doesn't look in pain," Zelgadiss turn back to Lina. "Gourry seemed to have been a fine ride here if she isn't in pain like you're saying she was." Lina gritted her teeth as she glared at him, if even possible, harder. Zelgadiss smiled at the brim of his cup.

"Gee, Lina. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jel-mmfft." Lina gave his back a hard slap and made his cup of hot coffee spill over him. He sputtered as he tried to get the coffee out of his nose. Gourry cringed back in pain as he saw the steam from the hot coffee float off Zelgadiss' face, if that was anybody else that would have hurt like hell.

"Gee, Zel. You should be more careful when drinking something. It could go up your nose if you talk too much." Lina said in the same voice that Zelgadiss had used. They both did a glare contest before Lina turned sharp on her heels then walked off over to a different table and yelled at one of the waiters to get her everything off the list that they had.

Zelgadiss sighed as he wiped the now cooling coffee off his face then turn to Kaori. "Let's heal this up before I get yelled at again." Kaori nodded and set her foot on the chair in front of him, wincing at the same time. Zelgadiss muttered the words for the healing spell then set off to work on mending the bruised muscle. Meanwhile Amelia walked over to where Lina sat. She pulled out a chair where she could see both Zelgadiss and Lina. She smiled at Lina and Lina glared at her.

"What do you want?" Lina spat out, she lend into her chair arms crossed as she patiently waited for her food.

Amelia smiled at her as she lend into her hands. "Why don't you just tell him?"

Lina sputtered as she sat up straight. "Wh-what?! What the heck are you talking about?" She said after she regain her cool and lend into her chair again pretending that she didn't hear what she said.

Amelia smiled more as she glanced over at Gourry. "I'm sure he's just being polite but maybe if you were to tell him how you felt—" Lina slammed her palms into the table making the whole room quiet.

She glared and Amelia gulped at the seriousness in her eyes. "I don't need help thank you. How bout you take your own advice and do it yourself. I'm sure you'll have better luck than me." She stood up pushing her chair back then walked away from the table. Amelia sat there shocked as she watched the spot where Lina had sat. She frowned at the table before she stood up and went back over to Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Kaori.

"What was that all about?" Zelgadiss asked, as he still was making sure he healed Kaori right. Amelia looked up at him surprised as if she didn't know he was there then smiled.

"It was nothing. I was just trying to help Lina through some things and I guess you heard the rest." She chuckled a bit then looked back down at the ground. Zelgadiss quirked a brow as he studied her to find out more but she closed herself off to him. He frowned before he went back to healing.

Everyone had eaten before they headed up to go to sleep. Everyone had a room to themselves except Amelia, who had agreed that she would share with Kaori. Lina lay upon her bed wide-awake as she repeated Amelia's words over and over in her head. Maybe she should tell him now, now that she had the chance of not getting interrupted again. She burrowed her face into her pillow as anxiety over came her and she tried thinking of how she was going to do this again.

She sat up in her bed and nodded to no one. Tonight was the night he was going to know how she felt. She got out of bed to put back on her regular clothes. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. She really needed to get her stuff washed. She slipped her outfit on then headed to the door. She opened it slowly then walked out into the dimly lit hallway. She turned her head and saw Kaori going past the corner where the guys slept. Her brow furrowed as curiosity got the better of her and she followed right after Kaori.

She peeked around the corner to see Kaori standing in front of a door. She knocked gently then a bit harder when no one answered. Lina then heard the door open then the voice of Gourry, sounding very sleepy, and then heard him asked, "Kaori? What's wrong?"

Kaori hugged her arms around her body as she looked down at the ground. Gourry didn't know what was wrong so he asked her if she wanted to come in. Kaori smiled lightly then nodded her head before stepping in. After she had went in Lina had quickly went pass the corner she hid behind and stood up against the wall close to Gourry's door. To her luck the door hadn't been closed all the way so she could hear what was being said behind the wooden door.

"Come on, what's wrong. You look like Lina took your food away from ya." Gourry said as he smiled to get her to smile. She did and then she went back to a frown.

"Gourry… just wondering and I know that we haven't know each other long but… what do you think of me?" Kaori kept her face down as a blush had appeared. Lina glared at the roof of the building. She heard Gourry chuckle then she heard movement. Gourry sat on the bed as he smiled at her.

"You're a great person and I'm sure everyone agrees."

Kaori shook her head. "No. As in something… more…" Gourry knitted his brows together as he thought of her question. Lina on the other side of the wall stared at the roof wide eyed.

'The heck is she trying to do?' She thought as she turned to take a peek inside. What she saw was defiantly not what she wanted to see. Lina opened the door and looked at Kaori kissing Gourry. His eyes wide as Kaori was kissing him then his eyes darted to where Lina stood. He pushed Kaori away and looked at Lina wide eyed.

"L-Lina!" Lina looked at him with tears in her eyes. She then gasped out loud as if she didn't know that she had been caught. She quickly turned around and ran down the hall. "LINA!" Gourry yelled as he got up to follow her. Kaori sat there glaring at the doorway then got up from where she sat and walked to the door but disappeared before she exited out of the room…


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Feelings By Zosuru_Wolfgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

_**Zosuru: I just might want to warn you all that this might have where everyone (Lina and Gourry) Might be OOC so sorry if they are.**_

Part 6

"L-Lina!" Lina looked at him with tears in her eyes. She then gasped out loud as if she didn't know that she had been caught. She quickly turned around and ran down the hall. "LINA!" Gourry yelled as he got up to follow her. Kaori sat there glaring at the doorway then got up from where she sat and walked to the door but disappeared before she exited out of the room…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Lina!" Gourry yelled as he tried to follow Lina as fast as he could. People were coming out of their rooms to find out what the noise was all about, Zelgadiss and Amelia being some of those people. Gourry pushed past a few people as he tried to get to Lina. "Lina!" He called out again as she ran out the front doors of the inn they stayed in. Zelgadiss cursed under his breath as he ran back into his room to grab his sword then followed after Gourry.

"Amelia! Stay here and wait for us!" He also called over his shoulder. Amelia looked at the doorway with a sadden face.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Lina ran down the streets pushing people, who were still up at this time, out of her way as she tried to run away as fast as possible. She cursed under her breath as she wished she had her powers, getting away would be a whole lot easier. She turned to run down an alleyway as she heard that Gourry wasn't that far from getting her.

"Lina stop!" She growled at his persistence as she jumped over a trashcan that was in her way.

"No you stop following me!" She yelled back at him as she heard the trashcan tumble over as Gourry had tried leaping over it too but missed. He quickly got back on his feet and started to chase her again.

"It wasn't what you think it was!" He called out again. Lina laughed at his comment under her breath.

"I could care less what happened back there!"

"Then why are you running away from me!?"

Lina was about to yell back at him but stopped herself. Why was she running away? If she didn't care she shouldn't have to run right? She shook her head. No, she has to run. Run away from facing Gourry and telling him why she was running. She turned around another bend and ran as fast as she could only to glance at a dark corner. She quickly threw her body behind and into the corner, a trashcan and some parts of large things to block her from view.

She held her breath as she heard Gourry run around the same corner and pass her. She held her breath for a few more seconds before let them out in a deep sigh. For now she wouldn't have to face him… or so she had thought. She looked up and was faced with Gourry who was also trying to catch his breath.

She cursed under her breath again as she tried to get up and run away from him quickly but he grabbed her wrist before she could get far and pulled her back into his arms. Lina let out a startled breath as she felt her body being press against his strong body. She didn't struggle at first but then she remembered that she was in his arms and it came in to full force.

"Let me go!"

He hugged her closer. "Not until you stop and don't run from me again."

"You can't tell me what to do! I listen to no one! Just go away!" She tried to break from his grip again but he was just too strong for her. If only she had her powers!! Suddenly Gourry let go of her and she fell backwards on her bum. She growled and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" She stopped as Gourry turned away from her and started to walk away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She yelled. Gourry turned to her with a glare. Shocked, Lina didn't say anything when he turned to her.

"What Lina? What do you want? Is there something that you're just not telling me? I mean one minute you're telling me to go away the next stay. Which is it Lina?! What do you want from me?" Lina opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was air. He darkened his glare and she was actually scared of him for the first time.

He turned away and started to walk off again and she didn't call after him this time. She sat there wondering what had just happened as she felt herself start to shake. She looked down at her feet only to duck her head in between her body and legs, sobbing to herself quietly. 'Gourry…'

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Gourry angrily stomped his way back out into the lilted streets while cursing out loud as he passed houses and people. 'Why does she have to be such a child? Always changing her mind from one thing to another then making everything sound so… so confusing!' He couldn't believe how mad he was from her reacting the way she did. She knew he would never do that on purpose so why did it make her… cry. He stopped in his tracks and faced the ground. She was crying… but why?

He knew Lina would never show anyone any emotions except her joy and anger but sadness and crying… He stood there as he tried to figure out why she was crying when she saw Kaori kissing him. Then it made since, Gourry growled at himself for being so stupid. She probably had a bad dream too and was looking for Gourry to comfort her. Yeah that was it. That had to be it. But then why did it hurt him to see that look on her face? He looked over his shoulder. Lina should be coming out right now to yell at him. He waited. 'Any minute now.' He thought as he stared at the alleyway entrance. But she never came out nor did he hear her yell at him as he was walking out of the dark place.

Gourry was now worried over the fact that she had cried because of a kiss and now she wasn't yelling at him and throwing punches at the same time. Gourry cursed under his breath. What if she had fallen and hurt herself back there? There were a lot of things she could cut herself by back there. Or… what if some creepy guy came up to her and asked if she wanted some food and had to go back to his place for it and now was taking advantage of her! Gourry cried out in horror as he realized his mistake then turned around to run back down that alleyway. People just stared at him as he ran pass them again.

He ran as fast as he could without tripping over things that lay carelessly around the place as he tried to get back to Lina. He knew she wouldn't really go with just anybody for food but the fact that she was powerless worried him. Sure, she could take care of herself without her powers but that's the thing. Her power is what makes her the most, without it she does well on her own but against a lot of creepy guys? He hoped he wasn't to late.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Zelgadiss ran through the crowd as he searched for Gourry. A streak of blonde caught his eyes and he turned his head left. He saw Lina running ahead and Gourry close behind trying to catch her as they yelled things back and forth between each other. Zelgadiss sighed then turned around and started back for the inn.

"Good luck, you two." He said under his breath. Zelgadiss then disappeared into the crowd.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Gourry slowed down as he started to remember some of the things that he had pass earlier. He smiled as he came up to the same trashcan and saw red behind it. He let out a sigh of relief that he was holding in only to gasp out quietly as he heard small but loud enough to hear sobs. He looked over the can and saw that Lina was hunched over, arms wrapped around her legs, as her face was in between her and them.

"…Lina?" He watched Lina jump with a startled gasp then watched as she practically rubbed her eyes off her face.

"W-what do you want Gourry?" She said her voice a bit cracked from crying. Gourry moved out from behind the trashcan and over to sit next to her. He looked at the ground before he looked at her; she only turned her head the other way. Gourry sadly looked at her before he faced the ground again.

"I'm sorry." He heard her huff out something then heard her comment about his words.

"For what? Being pissed off at me? I don't care about what you think, you know." Lina pushed her head back in between her body and legs. Gourry glared at her or at least tried but he couldn't.

"I don't know what really made you cry but you can hit me if you'd like…" Her head shot up and she glared at him.

"I was not crying! I just got something in my eyes that's all." She faced the ground and he gently smiled at her.

"Do you want to go back?" She shook her head and he raised a brow. "So you rather be in a nasty place like this then someplace clean?" She paused for a moment before she stood up and brushed herself off. He smiled at her as he stood too.

"Shut up." Lina said and they both walked off out.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Miss Lina!" Amelia called out as she ran up to Lina and hugged her. "We were so worried about you. Where did you go? Why did you run off like that?" Amelia asked as she started to ask more questions that Lina ignored. Her attention was on Kaori as she was now coming down the stairs cause of the excitement from Amelia. She smiled at Lina as she walked up to her.

"I'm glad you're safe—"

"I want you gone now." Lina said plainly and Kaori looked at Lina shocked.

"W-what?"

"I said I want you gone. I don't want to see your face again. Find somebody else to help you get to your town."

Gourry walked up to Lina and grabbed her shoulder. "Lina what's gotten into you?" Lina didn't say anything but to brush Gourry's hand off her shoulder.

"This is an Inn. You can stay but when we leave you to go your way and us ours. It was nice meeting you Kaori." Lina then walked pass Kaori and Amelia and walked up the stairs to her room. Everyone winced as they heard her door slam shut then looked at Kaori.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret FeelingsBy: Zosuru_Wolfgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

Part 7

"This is an Inn. You can stay but when we leave you to go your way and us ours. It was nice meeting you Kaori." Lina then walked pass Kaori and Amelia and walked up the stairs to her room. Everyone winced as they heard her door slam shut then looked at Kaori.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A knock came at Lina's door and she growled under her breath. 'Can't a person have some alone time at all around here?!' She thought as she walked over to the door and opened it rough almost breaking it off its hinges. Gourry looked at the door wide eyed then looked at Lina. She forced out a sigh then glared at him.

"What do you want Gourry?" He stood there quietly and she was going to slam the door in his face but he walked into her room before she could do that. She growled at his back as she closed her door to the room. She walked over to her bed and sat down before she faced Gourry.

"So what do you want Gourry?" She repeated with a glare.

"Lina…" He said quietly. "Why did you tell Kaori that she had to find someone else?" Lina's eyebrow twitched when she heard Kaori's name but Gourry continued, "You know that she's defenseless by herself right? So why?"

She faced the ground and tried to think of an answer. She should tell him why but…

"Miss Lina?" A knock came at her door and before she could say go away Gourry had opened her door to reveal Kaori standing in her doorway. She glanced at Gourry before she walked into the room and stepped up to Lina.

"I just wanted to say thank you for all of your troubles before I left." Gourry looked at her shocked.

"You're leaving now? At this time?" Kaori smiled gently and faced him.

"Yes. It seems I'm not wanted around any more and weather or not that this is an inn I can't stay." She turned to Lina who sat there with a meek look on her face and Kaori bowed before her. "Sorry." Then she stood straight and walked to the door but Gourry shoved his arm between her and the door.

Lina glared and Kaori was shocked and Gourry glared at her.

"Are you going with somebody else?" Kaori at the time didn't move but shook her head no and Gourry growled under his breath. "Then I'm not going let you leave this room. I don't want to wake up and feel guilty because some royal guard found your body on the side of the street," He turned to Lina. "And I would do the same for you too."

Lina's eyes widen at his words then she smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Let's get pass this thing you both have and get our job done. What do you say Lina?" Lina stared at Gourry then stood up and walked over to them. She smiled at Gourry but when she turned to Kaori she glared at her. Kaori cowered behind Gourry and Lina took her chance.

"Alright, you stay but you better not get in my way again and don't go into rooms that you're not to be in. I won't take that again lightly," She looked her right in the eye. "And you know what I'm talking about." Kaori didn't move but she had a different look in her eyes and Lina grinned, as she was the one who stood tall in this battle.

Gourry looked back and forth between the two.

"Eh? Eh? What? What do you mean?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After Lina had welcomed Kaori back into the group, which she was still not happy with it, she told Gourry and Kaori to leave her room and tell the others. Amelia was happy that Lina had changed her mind and Zelgadiss just sipped his coffee and waved a hand in her direction. Gourry smiled down at her.

"You just have to be real nice to Lina now I guess and do what she says." Kaori nodded and they sat and talked with Amelia and Zelgadiss for a while before they all agreed to go to bed. Lina, who still was awake, listened to her friends' footsteps as they went to their respectful rooms to go to bed. She then glared at the roof on her ceiling.

'She better not try anything again or she won't like the hot side of my fireball.' She then fell asleep with a grin on her face.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hey Gourry! That's mine!" Lina shouted as she reached across to grab back her breakfast sausage. Gourry leaned back out of her reach as she made her way across the table to grab it but instead she grabbed Gourry's sausage that was left unattended.

"AH! Lina!" He tried to push her away from his food but she push more on his hand. "I-I didn't take that many! Oi Lina! Stop!" He grabbed her around her waist and flipped her upside down. She muttered something with food in her mouth loudly and started to kick her feet. Gourry growled as he tossed her over his shoulder but she grabbed his hair in time to fling herself back into him causing him to fall down to the ground and her somehow ending up on top of him.

Everyone gasped then had sweatdrops running down from their temple as they watched the 'Fight For Foods' like they always did but today was something new. They stared at Lina, who was on top of Gourry blushing brightly as Gourry groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at her like nothing around him was happening.

"Jeez, Lina… Think you could have pulled any harder on my hair?" He sat up with her in his lap now then noticed how quiet it got. He looked around then looked back at Lina who still was silent on his lap. He then realized why it got quiet and started to freak out. "Ah! Lina hang on now! It was your fault and I did nothing—!"

Lina just got up off his lap and went back to her seat and started to eat her food again. Everyone stared at her for the longest time before they went back to chatting about with one another. Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Kaori also went back to their food as they tried to ignore the blush that she still had over her cheeks. Gourry glanced over the table with caution and heaved a sigh when it was clear that he wasn't going to get fireballed today.

'Damn it all!' Lina thought as she shoved food in her mouth again as she started to pick up speed to eat her food. 'As always he's brainless as to notice anything around him.' She sighed as she got up from the table after she had finish and proceeded to the front door of the inn.

Zelgadiss noticing her first where she was going called out to her.

"Where are you going Lina?" Lina pause at the door and turned around to look at him. Her eyes narrowed and she just said one word.

"Out." Then she walked out of the inn without looking back in. Zelgadiss just shook his head then glanced over at Amelia. She too looked at where Lina had walked out then noticed that somebody staring at her. She turned to look at Zelgadiss and smiled as if to ask, "Yes." Zelgadiss was startled and fell out of his chair to the ground. Amelia, being the closes, leaned over him and laughed.

"You all right, Mister Zelgadiss?" She asked and at the right moment the sun that shown through one of the windows had made her glow. Zelgadiss gaped at her to stun to speak. Amelia laughed again as she held her hand out to him.

"Here, let me help you up." He almost took her hand but he knew she would make a big deal out of it so he got up off the ground himself. Amelia looked at him puzzled and retracted her hand as he brushed himself off. Gourry suddenly got up and startled them. He gave an apology before he said that he too wanted to go out. Kaori stood up but Amelia cut her off.

"Kaori, would you like to help me look for something I really need?" Kaori gave Amelia a strange look.

"Like what if I may ask?" Amelia smiled as she walked over to her.

"Where going to be going back to my home town when we get you to your mother's house so I need to find a presentable wear for home."

Kaori looked at her strangely still then her face brightened.

"Miss Amelia! Are you… you're a…"

Amelia had struck a pose at that moment with a grin on her face.

"Yep! I'm a princess back at home!"

"And you're starting to act like Lina more everyday you spend with her." Zelgadiss commented as he sips on his new coffee. Amelia sweatdroped as her pose slightly faltered. Kaori on the other hand was now at Amelia's feet appraising her on everything that every girl wished for. As Kaori kept asking Amelia questions Zelgadiss looked to Gourry and nodded his head to the door Gourry smiled as he knew what Zelgadiss was meaning and left quietly.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Lina was munching on her food that she got from by a shopping cart so she could enjoy her walk more. She licked off her fingers and got rid of the trash as she found a shop that was on sell with their books. She figured she'd find a good lead on some treasure so she went inside. The door chimed as she entered and she glanced at it before looking around the store.

'Not bad for an old shop.' Lina thought as she walked right to where the books were held. She kneeled down and picked up the closes one to her and began to read it with a smile on her face. She was so into the book that she didn't noticed the person standing behind her.

"What'cha smiling about?" Lina gave out a scream as she fell on her butt from the surprise attack. She glared at Gourry who was now laughing. Lina growled at him before she picked up the book she was reading and snapped it shut.

"What are you laughing about?"

Gourry calmed down and wiped the tears that had come from laughing so hard. The store manger was now at his register and sighed. He thought something big had happened.

"Is there anything I can help you young folk?" Lina glanced at him. He stood tall for his age. He had on some worn out clothing but still good for wear. He also had a kind smile to him. Old people always could make another smile. Lina smiled at him.

"No I'm just looking still. My friend just scared me is all, sorry for yelling." He shook his head and then walked back into his room with the look of 'whatever-is-back-there-is-more-important-then-watching-you-people'. She faced Gourry.

"What is your problem?" She whispered loudly. Gourry kneeled beside her and picked up a book and started to look through.

"Nothing just wanted to know if you wanted some company." He then looked at the book and yawned. "What's so great about these books?"

Lina sighed and grabbed the book from him, flip it over then handed it back. Gourry stared at it before he gave up and handed it to her she sighed again. Why'd she even tried?

"They might have something I like in them." Gourry smiled, as he knew what she meant. Lina began to read another book and found something she liked so she put it on top of the other book she had. She then picked up another one and started on it too but noticed Gourry hadn't moved either. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and realized that he was watching her. She turned to him and he smiled.

"D-don't you have anything better to do then stare at me?" Gourry shook his head, still smiling. She gave him a look but then went back to her books. She only got through two more books before she couldn't take Gourry's staring any more. She stood up and went to the counter and ranged the bell. Gourry walked up behind her as the old man came back with a smile.

"Find what you folks were lookin' for?" Lina nodded her head and pushed the book toward him. He picked up one by one then charged Lina, discount on damaged books as she had pointed out. She thanked him as she shoved them into her cloak then headed for the door, Gourry behind her.

She walked out and covered her eyes as the sun had gotten brighter it seemed but it was to be expected since she was in that store for a bit. She turned to Gourry when she could see once again.

"So what do you want to do now to waste some time?" Gourry looked down at her and shrugged. She sighed and grabbed his arm. "Come on." Then they were lost in the crowd.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"RrAhhh! What's with this crowd?!" Lina yelled at the top of her lungs as she ruffled her hair.

Gourry looked at the crowd as they stared at them.

"Lina don't shout. People are staring…" He whispered to her. She rubbed her head more.

"Let them stare! I'm getting out of this suffocation box! Levitation!" She grabbed Gourry's wrist, who screamed like a baby as Lina flew right over the crowd. They flew pass buildings left and right as Lina saw a good spot to rest up a bit and cool down from the heat from the crowd they was stuck in. They landed softly by a park and Lina sighed. She felt great now that nobody was bumping into her anymore. She looked down at Gourry who was now hugging her waist screaming out in horror again like he always does.

"Gourry…" He didn't answer and she balled her fist and smacked him across the head. "Gourry! We're on ground you know!" Gourry stopped yelling out for somebody to help him and looked around. He let go of Lina and stood up and turned to Lina.

"You always do that to me Lina! Why can't you walk like a normal person who can't use magic?!" Lina brushed her hair behind her and faced the sky with her nose high in the air.

"Why not use magic? It's a lot faster and I don't have to get bumped into along the way." Lina then walked off without waiting for a reply from Gourry. She sighed as she sat down on a bench under a tree. She looked up at the long branches and noted that it was a Weeping Willow. She sighed as she sat back against the bench letting the cool air blow away the heat that had build up when they we're crowd in between people.

She felt Gourry sit next to her and she tensed. She then realized that she was alone with Gourry, in a park… She glanced at him and almost fell off the bench. Gourry had already fallen asleep and was silently snoring away in dreamland. She smiled at him as she lean back on the bench. She looked out to the lake and watched a fish jump out of the water to get a bug. The wind blew again and it made ripples in the water making it swish against the bank of the lake making the air and everything relaxing.

Lina yawned and she looked back out across the lake. She smiled as she felt herself drift off into dreamland as well. She noticed before she fell fully asleep that her head landed softly on Gourry's shoulder.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Gourry felt something land on his shoulder and woke up thinking it was some kind of bird that like attention from people. He opened his eyes and looked at his left shoulder only to be shocked to see that Lina's head was on his shoulder instead of a little bird. He smiled at the thought as he listened to Lina take a deep breath then move a bit on his shoulder. He tried to stop her from falling off his shoulder but he missed and her head landed on his lap and Gourry sat real still.

He closed his eyes. 'She's going to wake up. She's going to wake up.' He repeated in his head. He opened one eye and then the other when he knew she wasn't waking up anytime soon. He sighed then smiled softly down at her. He brushed her bangs out of the view of her face and she mumbled something before she turned her head and her whole body to lie on her back. She now was facing him and he was white. He had thought for sure she was going to wake up and fireballed his butt.

She mumbled again and he smiled. He looked out to the lake and yawned before he closed his eyes and fell asleep again with a smile on his face. What they didn't know was that they both were dreaming about one another…


	8. Chapter 8

Secret FeelingsBy: Zosuru_Wolfgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

Part 8

He looked out to the lake and yawned before he closed his eyes and fell asleep again with a smile on his face. What they didn't know was that they both were dreaming about one another…

-------------------

Kaori glared at the pair that had fallen asleep under the Weeping Willow tree. She disappeared before anyone saw her.

She walked out from the corner as Amelia bumped into her. Kaori caught the clothes Amelia was carrying as she tried her best to catch the rest.

"Ah… Sorry Kaori but you came out of nowhere. Which reminds me…? Weren't you in the dressing room trying on something you had liked?"

Kaori smiled and nodded. "Yes but they were too big and didn't fit so I went to put them back." Amelia gave her a look then glared.

"In the men's section?" Kaori looked around with a sweatdrop and realized that she was in the men's clothing section.

She laughed nervously then reached out for something. "W-well you see… I had put up the clothing's I had and wanted to see if we could get this…" She pulled out the ugly gray suit she had laid hands on first. "…for Gourry… Umm… now that I got a better look at it, it isn't all that great." She put it back and walked away from it.

Amelia laughed. "But why were you trying to find something for Gourry? I hope you know he only likes blue and he doesn't really wear suits because he's a mercenary. Oh! I get it. You didn't ask him what he likes so you just went off of what other men liked right? Hmmm… or maybe…"

Kaori cut her off. "I-I just wanted to get him something nice as well and you did mention that you were going home I just thought that he would stay so I thought I could find him a suit."

Amelia shook her head as she started back to women's section. "You should really stop." Kaori turned her head to Amelia as they were walking to a different section at the women's side. She looked at Kaori.

"You don't know but Lina is really over protective of her friends and something she likes the most. You don't see it to often but she does like Gourry and well… you're messing with her stuff. Trust me it's better for you not to try and get involved in between them." Kaori glared at the floor.

"But she hasn't told him yet has she? And he hasn't said the same thing. How does she know that he loves her? So why can't I express my feelings for him?" Amelia smiled at her.

"Look. I'm not saying you can't tell anybody that you care or hate them but when two people know each other for as long as Gourry and Lina have… I suppose if I had to put it one way during the long time they've travelled side by side they've formed an unbreakable bond… Oh gosh listen to myself! I sound like an old woman who went through this before!" She turned to Kaori and smiled.

"Anyways, it's best to leave them alone cause when you cross that line between Lina and something she really wants you won't live to see another day."

Kaori looked at the ground then whispered her next question because people had stopped next to them. "And if I may ask, how do you know this? How do you know for sure they do love each other?"

Amelia lean close to her with a smile on her face.

"You never see them apart from each other and when they were they did their hardest to get each other back. Besides you can see the way they stare at each other like they're really longing to hold one another." She placed a hand on the side of her cheek and sighed. "It's so romantic…"

Kaori flinched as she really thought about what Amelia said and if that was so she has to do something else to get her way.

-----------------

The breeze where Lina and Gourry had been relaxing had gotten colder. Lina shivered as she tried to cuddle closer to the warmth she felt next to her. She felt herself kind of floating or at least her butt was hanging down while the rest was held up by something. She opened her eyes and was faced with Gourry carrying her. She gaped at him then shivered and subconsciously leans closer to him. She let herself be carried for a while until she knew Gourry had probably knew she was awake with how loud her heart beat sounded to her.

"You can put me down now Gourry…" She said quietly. Gourry hearing her had stopped and smiled down at her. He set her gently down on her feet.

"Sorry. I had woken up a while ago and noticed how chilly it had gotten. You looked like you were really relaxed so I didn't bother to wake you… well until we went back into town that is." Lina smiled up at him then wrapped her arms around her as she shivered again.

"Damn… it really did get cold fast." She wrapped her cloak around her body to keep some of the wind off. She then felt arms wrapped them self around her too and she stiffen. Gourry lean his head down into the crook of her neck and she gasp as she felt his breath on her neck. "G-Gourry?" He lean up and move away from her.

"Uh… sorry. I… uh… just wanted to help you warm up a bit. You looked really cold even with your cloak around you. Uh… everyone's probably worried so let get back so you won't be cold anymore." He started to walk ahead of her and she looked at his back sad and confused as to why he did what he did. He looked back at her.

"You coming?" Lina stood there before she ran up to him. He smiled and walked beside her towards the town. They walked out of the park and came upon the crowd that was still out at night but not so crowded. Gourry had stopped at one of the carts that served out food. He ordered a bunch of meat on skewers that made the owner look at him like he was crazy but he gave all of it away without complaining. Gourry walked back over to Lina and handed half of the food he had. She gave him a smile and thanked him then they headed for the Inn.

They entered and caught up with Zelgadiss who was like always sipping on his coffee or tea. He glanced up at them with a grin then went back to his coffee before he said something stupid. Lina walked pass Gourry and headed up the stairs as Gourry stayed behind and started to talk with Zelgadiss.

Zelgadiss smiled at him when he sat next to him while ordering some food.

"So what happened? Did you and Lina do anything?" Asked a curious Zelgadiss who really never asked about… well anything.

After ordering the waitress went to get his food. Gourry smiled at Zelgadiss. "Yeah, lots of things." Zelgadiss at the moment who had taken the time to take a sip of coffee spitted it out across the room. Somebody yelled at him and he gave an apology then faced Gourry again.

"L-lot of thing huh? Like what?" Zelgadiss didn't really think they would go all the way when he went out with her just for the heck of it.

'He's go to be playing with my mind…' He thought.

"Well we went to a book store and Lina got herself some books with treasure stuff in them that she likes." He paused as he thought and Zelgadiss heaved a sigh.

'I knew it. He was playing around.'

"Oh yeah! Then we went to a park and slept together under one of those long leafed branched things."

Zelgadiss fell off his chair. As he tried to regain his footing he glared at Gourry over the table. "By 'slept together' you mean you guys fell asleep?"

Gourry gave him a look. "Of course. What did you think I meant?"

Zelgadiss waved his hand at him while shaking his head. "You don't wanna know."

Gourry smiled at him. "What did you think? Oh I get it!" He lean down close to the table and grinned at him. "You perv." Zelgadiss once again fell out of the chair and Gourry busted out laughing. "You-you really thought we'd do something like that?!" Gourry held his side as pain had hit him and he had a few tears in his eyes but he continued to laugh.

Zelgadiss got up and sat back down. "All right already. Stop it… you making people stare." Gourry calmed down chuckling a few times as he was now served his food. He started on it immediately and Zelgadiss sighed as he took a drink from his cup. He looked at Gourry.

"You know… we wouldn't be too surprised if you guys do 'do it' anytime soon." Gourry looked at him pausing from cutting his meat.

"If you mean what I think you mean it won't happen." He went back to cutting his meat. Lina who had been listening to their conversation was now walking back up the stairs glaring at the floor as tears where forming now. She had came in the part were Zelgadiss had mention 'slept together'. Her anger went on many levels but when she heard that last line… She rubbed the tears away as Amelia and Kaori walked out of Amelia's room.

"Oh! Miss Lina!"

"Not now Amelia…" She then went into her room and shut it behind her and locked it to make sure nobody came in. Amelia looked at the door then to Kaori who shook her head. Amelia sighed as she and Kaori walked down the stairs to eat dinner.

-----------------

Gourry, who finished cutting his meat, popped it in his mouth. He chewed before he continued.

"I'm not sure she would want me like that. I mean I'm like a big brother type to her right? So I just plan on staying with her until she finds that right person and leave her so she can be happy." He cut off another piece of meat and popped it in his mouth then went to eat something else. Zelgadiss looked at him as he thought he should mention to Gourry that that was not what Lina thought about him at all but shut his mouth when the girls came down from the stairs.

"Oh! Mister Gourry. Do you know what's wrong with Miss Lina?" He looked at her and shrugged.

"Don't know. She was feeling fine earlier but maybe the cold got to her. Or…" He held his hand over his mouth. Was it possible that she was mad at him for carrying her? Or when he hugged her out of the blue? He glanced up at the stairs and then looked at his food.

"Mister Gourry? What wrong?" He shot his head up and laughed nervously with a hand behind his head and the other waving at them.

"Hahaha, it's nothing. Just forgot what I was saying." Then Gourry busted out laughing. Amelia and Kaori did as well but Zelgadiss gave his a look over the brim of cup.

--------------------

'I knew it… He doesn't care… But I shouldn't be this sad especially since I knew it would happen.' Lina hugged her pillow close to her and fell asleep uneasily.

The next morning came and everybody woke up refreshed the only one who wasn't up with them was Lina.

Amelia tapped on her door again after she tried three times already this morning.

"Miss Lina? Miss Lina, are you awake?" She waited awhile. "Are you ignoring me?" Amelia tapped again as Gourry had now come up the stairs.

"Well?" Amelia shooked her head and Gourry push her aside. Instead of tapping like Amelia did he bang on the door. Hard. Zelgadiss flinched as the sound could be heard from the dinning area.

"Lina! Lina open the door!" He yelled her name countless times and bang as hard as the door could take. Finally frustrated and very worried he told Amelia to tell the innkeeper or he was breaking the door down if they didn't have a spare to open it. Amelia paled as she quickly ran down the stairs to tell the keeper to hurry up with the spare as Gourry continued to bang on the door.

"Lina! This is not funny! OPEN UP!" He bang on the door once more before it flung open breaking off the lock and having the door slam against the wall hard. Zelgadiss sighed a cursed under his breath as he gathered up his sword and run up the stairs, the innkeeper close behind his heels.

Gourry walked in the room and noticed that everything was still there that was hers. He sighed as he had the feeling that she left him because of his stupid actions but then noticed that she wasn't where she's suppose to be; in bed. He turned his head left and right but didn't see her. The only thing that had his curiosity going was that the bathroom door, which held the bath, was closed. He walked to and flung it open hoping not to find a dead Lina but he didn't met anything of the sort in fact Lina was very much alive and had a very pissed look on her face.

She was currently bent over and was drying her legs off from the bath that she had taken. She stood up to wrap the towel around her body when Gourry flung the door open seeing the whole front of her. Her face reddens as embarrassment and anger took over and the next thing Gourry knew he was flying through the wall outside the building. Lina huffed as she wrapped the towel around her and walked into the bedroom only to stop in front of a blushing Zelgadiss and a bloody-nose innkeeper. Once again Lina screamed then blasted a fireball at them. Zelgadiss, being the one who wasn't very affected by spells too much, grabbed the chard innkeeper and ran out of the room slamming the door close behind him.

Lina huffed as she tried to cool herself down. Damn him and everyone that had entered her room. What? Now she couldn't take a bath without anybody freaking out on her? She fell asleep in the tub since she didn't really get much sleep from last night and when Gourry had started his pounding plus yelling she awoke with a start. Hearing what he was yelling about Lina shook her head and took her time to wash her body and hair.

'Oh so now he's worried about me.' She thought as she rinsed her body off and proceeded to wash her hair. His pounding didn't go away in fact it got louder with each pound. Lina, finally frustrated with him, washed her hair then got out. She really didn't think that she'd have to get dress fast. She heard a bang and she cursed she stood up to wrap the towel around her when Gourry came busting in on her. Towel outstretched and body exposed to him she did the only thing that she knew and always reacted to. Hit him hard.

She got dressed then packed her things and then walked down the stairs when she was done. She could hear talking only when the talking stopped was when she was on the last step. She glared at everyone who stared at her. They jumped and pretend to be talking again. She walked up to Zelgadiss and Amelia. Amelia was healing the innkeeper as Zelgadiss was dusting off the smoke and dust off him and putting out little spots of fire on his cloths.

They looked up at Lina and smiled weakly. Lina glared at them as she sat down in the chair next to Kaori. She glared at her.

"Hey!" She called out to her. Kaori jumped and sat up straight.

"Y-yes ma'am?" Lina turned her back on her. Glaring at her from over her shoulders Lina pointed to her shoulders.

"Make yourself useful." That was all she said and that was all she needed to say as Kaori got to work on getting out the kinks that had came. "Harder. Come on you call that a massage?" Kaori gripped her shoulder as hard as she could and rubbed faster. Gourry had then walked through the door and walked up to the table all wobbly and cautiously. Lina glared at him as he sat down away from her.

'Today is going to be a long one.' Zelgadiss thought to himself as he looked at Gourry then Lina. He sighed as he put his hand over the little flame. It made a hiss and a puff of smoke came out from under his hand. A _very_ long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Secret FeelingsBy: Zosuru_Wolfgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

Part 9

'Today is going to be a long one.' Zelgadiss thought to himself as he looked at Gourry then Lina. He sighed as he put his hand over the little flame. It made a hiss and a puff of smoke came out from under his hand. A _very_ long day.

-----------------

"Miss Lina! Can't we take a break? I'm tired and so is Kaori. What happened wasn't our fault. Don't punish us as well." Amelia called out as she and Kaori were falling behind, very behind. Lina, instead of hitting anybody else or blowing up an inn, vented her frustrations on walking real fast, power walk type, only that if everyone tried to walk along beside her she walk faster and leave them behind her to basically eat her dust.

"Yeah Lina… I'm tired too. Can't we stop?" Gourry asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Zelgadiss just walked to keep up not really complaining as he like to walk fast to get where he wanted to.

"Not until it is break time besides we haven't even got very far from the village we stayed at. No, not until we've made good distance." Everyone groaned but Zelgadiss as they tried to keep up.

-----------------

Everyone sat down with a grateful sigh as Lina had finally let them rest up a bit. She didn't want to admit it but her feet too hurt from walking so fast and stomping most of the way. She sat down as Gourry excused himself and went into the woods. Then out of nowhere Kaori also said she had to go. Lina eyed her as she went a different direction away from where Gourry entered but she had a feeling…

"Miss Lina?" Lina lifted her head to look at Amelia.

"What?" Amelia held out a canteen and she heaved a sigh. "Alright let's go besides I'm hungry too. Let's get some food while we're at it." Lina smile as she forgot about Kaori for the moment and went off with Amelia.

Zelgadiss sighed as he was left alone.

-----------------

They walked side by side till they found a river.

"Jeez, this was way back here huh?" Lina commented as she got down on her knees and took off her gloves so she could splash the cool water on her face. "Ah. That feels great. Here." She reached out her hand and Amelia gave her the canteens that she gathered to her. Lina grabbed two and Amelia went to work on filling the other three. After Lina was done she lean down to the water and got herself a drink before she sat up and gasped loud.

"Ah that tastes great! And now for the food!" She set off on making a makeshift fishing pole. She pulled out a few strands of her hair and tied it on the end of the stick then dug in her cloak and pulled out a hook. She grinned as she chanted her spell to get her fish.

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy," She sang softly as she was just finishing the touches to her now fishing rod. Amelia smile as she shook her head.

"You sing to the fishes?" She asked as she now was leaning against a tree waiting for Lina to now catch them food. The shade felt nice. Lina glared at her quickly before she turned her attention to a jumping fish that had hopped out of the water with a big splash Lina threw her line out to where the fish just jump from.

"You also do know that fishes don't stay in one spot, right." Once again Lina glared at her with a finger over her lips and loudly said, "SHH!" Amelia backed up and nodded as Lina started to sing again.

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy…" She tugged a bit and then she cried out as the line got heavy and she pulled. The fish came flying out of the water and flopped on the ground next to Amelia. "Well…! Don't just stare at it! Take it off and tie it down or something!" Amelia looked squeamish but grabbed the fish and yanked the hook out. The fish flopped about as Amelia looked for anything to hold it down. Lina sighed as she re-cast her line then dig into one of her cloak pockets and threw rope at her.

"There's a hook at the end stick it and keep it there." She then turned her attention back to catching her fish.

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy…" She repeated again. Amelia stared at her back as she stuck the rope in the fish and thought about the resent advents that have happened so far. Kaori coming with the group to help her to her mother's, Lina being angry all the time she was close to Kaori, Gourry being a jelly-fish head. Amelia sighed as she wondered when either of them was going to say what they really want…

After Lina had caught about three dozen she and Amelia casted a raywing spell to carry the fish back to their campsite. Zelgadiss was leaning in a strange angle as he slept while they where gone when they entered and Lina and Amelia began to laugh. Zelgadiss sat up straight and he coughed as he glared at them. Lina looked around as she let her spell drop the fish right next to the fire.

"Hey. Where's Gourry?" She turned to look at Zelgadiss who shrugged. She noticed that Kaori wasn't back as well. She gritted her teeth as she had the urge to find either of them but she calmed herself down. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they probably had to go number two at the same time. She got to work on cutting and spicing the fish as Amelia helped her too, Zelgadiss just did it because he was bored.

About an hour into cooking the fish as Lina had set up the second batch around the fire to cook. Amelia also looked out into the woods.

"They sure have been gone a long time, huh?" Amelia thought aloud as she was now munching on her third fish. Zelgadiss just sipped on his tea and grabbed another fish. Lina glared at the trees as they hid anything from prying eyes.

"Yeah… Long time…" She said as she grabbed another one her self and started to eat trying to ignore the fact that Gourry could be with Kaori and they could be… She shook her head and she glared at the fire.

"Miss Lina? Are you all right?" Amelia asked quietly as she knew what was bothering her. Lina gave Amelia a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm good. Just damn bugs are flying around me and are annoying the hell out of me." She made a movement with her hand around her face. "See?" She laughed weakly but she knew they could tell she was lying. She sighed. "Ok I'm freakin worried something happened to the both of them. I mean we know Gourry wouldn't do anything like this so something's up." She stood up and Amelia followed her lead.

Lina smiled at her and Zelgadiss just sipped his tea. "I guess I'll stay here just in case you guys pass each other." Lina and Amelia nodded.

"Alright, Amelia you go look for Gourry and I'll go look for Kaori." Amelia looked at her confused.

"Don't you want to find him yourself?" Lina glared at the ground as she remembered what Gourry said with Zelgadiss.

"You find him." She didn't say anything else as she headed off to where Lina saw Kaori entered in. Amelia looked at her back sadly then looked to Zelgadiss.

"Do you think something happened between those two?" Zelgadiss shook his head.

"Anything could have happened but maybe… Feh… As always she never stays to listen to the whole story." Amelia gave him a confused look as he remembered that he and Gourry were discussing a topic about her. He smiled. 'She looks so cute when she looks like that… Wait, the hell I'm saying!!' He coughed.

"Gourry and I were talking last night and well I mention some hints to him that Lina was very interested in him. He laughed and made a joke which really sounded like he didn't want anything to do with her and I think she had listen in on that moment and ran off before hearing the rest."

Amelia gasped then clutched her fist together. "Oh poor Miss Lina! But she won't fret for I will find Gourry and then we'll unite them at last!"

"Umm… we?" Zelgadiss gave her a look.

"Oh don't worry Mister Zelgadiss. I shall do the hard parts all you have to do is help me get them together!" Zelgadiss coughed.

"Umm… aren't you supposed to be looking for him right now?" Amelia blinked as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She jumped off the log she posed on and laughed then ran off to find Gourry. Zelgadiss sighed then grabbed another fish.

-----------------

Lina quickened her pace as she really thought what could be happening with those two they could be… could be… She shook her head rough then she picked up her pace.

"Hey Kaori! Kaori where the heck are you?!" She yelled as she tried to sound like she was really worried. She looked up to the sky. It was almost night time but still enough light to see her hand in front of her and what else in front of her too. Lina sighed as it looked like they were staying in the woods for the night. "OI! Kaori!"

Damn it, did she really want to let Gourry go like this without even putting up a fight for him just because he said he didn't want anything to do with her? She didn't want to let him go but he had to know before he left her for… for… She growled under her breath as she to look around. 'Damn it all.' She knew she wouldn't have gone far. Suddenly she heard rustling behind her. She sighed as she finally found her. "Where the heck were you? We started to get—" She cut herself off as she faced a Wolfman. He growled at her as he swung his sword down at her. She had enough time to flip out of the way only to have him come back with another swing towards her lower torso.

"Shit!" She called out as she ducked and rolled sideways to dodge it. 'What the hell are they doing around here?!' She thought as she pulled her short blade out of its sheath and blocked a swing.

She blocked another swing as the Wolfman came about and swung down with all its might. She was knocked back as the blow hit her hard and her dagger flew from her hands. 'Shit!' She tried to scramble out of the way. 'I can't cast a spell! He keeps on attacking me!' She wasn't so lucky the next time the Wolfman swung down. He cut her right down her thigh as she jump to get out of the way. She cried out as she rolled on the ground. She tried to get up only to see the blade coming down…

-----------------

Amelia walked though the thick trees as she held her light spell high. "Mister Gourry! Are you still out here?" She called out. She heard a noise ahead then a war-like cry. She raced ahead to see Gourry fighting off about a dozen beastmen who were keeping Gourry on his feet. The beastmen didn't look much only standing 6 or 7 feet tall, really creepy looking too Amelia noted. One had a head of a rabbit as the others looked scarier then what most beastmen looked.

_**(Zosuru: Think of some kind of scary beast you don't like and add a human body to it… yek! lol)**_

Gourry swung his sword at the rabbit head one and missed as it jumped out of the way.

"Elmekia Lance!" Amelia shouted and vaporized the bunny-head man. Gourry looked over at her only to get nicked with one of the beastmen's sword. He dodged in time to only get his shirt cut at the waist then slashed at him. The thing died with a pitiful cry as the others ganged up on Gourry. One beastman walked over to Amelia grinning like a mad man only to get hit with a spell as soon as he was close enough.

"Fireball!" The thing yelled, as it was chard up as fast as it walked up to her. She then looked over to Gourry who now had only five beastmen left which he took four down with just two swings then he was left with one beastman. It looked around at all the bodies before putting his tail between his legs, literally, then running off.

"Oh no you don't!" Gourry yelled as he quickly picked up a sword off the ground and flung it hard at the beastman. A yelp and 'thump' was all he had to hear as he wiped his blade off on one of the clothing's near him. He sighed as he walked up to Amelia.

"Thanks Amelia." He said as he sheathed his sword and leaned against the tree next to her.

"Are you hurt Mister Gourry?!" She looked around his body but didn't see any. He waved a hand at her and laughed breathlessly.

"N-no… just catching m-my breath." He took another few deep breaths then smiled at her. "So I guess it's been awhile since I had come in here. You came looking for me?" Amelia nodded she was about to say that her, Zel, and Lina were worried but decided to change it a bit.

"Oh no it was Lina who was really worried about you." Well she really wasn't telling a lie and she really wanted to see them happy. "So we went to find you two…" She trailed off.

Gourry looked at her. "Two? There are two of me? Wow… where is he?" He started to look around only to look at her again. Amelia put her face in the palm of her hand with a sweatdrop rolling down her brow.

"No. Not two of _you_ but the two of you meaning you and Kaori. Lina didn't know if something was going on but now she doesn't have to—" She covered her mouth with her hand. 'Oh no. I spoke too much.' She thought as she turned to look at Gourry's reaction. He was just smiling that stupid grin he always does.

"So where's Lina? She ain't with you?" Amelia smiled at him weakly not knowing how to tell him that Lina had wanted her to look for him instead of her.

"No she's waiting for you back at the camp along with Miss Kaori and Mister Zelgadiss." Gourry nodded smiling as he walked ahead of her.

"Let's go then." Amelia walked with him as they headed for camp.

-----------------

Lina watched as the blade fall meant to kill in one blow. She closed her eyes ready to feel immense pain but it didn't come. She heard a loud 'clank' and then a grunt. She opened her eyes a bit then gasped out loud.

"K-Kaori?!" She grinned at Lina then looked back at the Wolfman and kicked him in the shins hard. He backed up as he grabbed his leg and hobbled for a bit giving Lina enough time to chant her spell.

"_Source of all power, Light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand! FIREBALL!" _The Wolfman only had a moment before he was burn to ashes. Lina heaved a sigh and she looked at Kaori. She felt bad for all the times she was rough on her but she hell as ever don't regret it.

"T-thanks." Lina whispered and Kaori smiled at her.

"It's ok. Now let's take a look at your wound…" Lina blinked as she nearly forgot about her injury. The pain was immense as she tried to sit up and take a look at it. The wound came from the right side mid-thigh down to her knee and looked deep. She cursed as she again wished she had taken the time to study healing spells better. Kaori shook her head as she inspected it.

"Not good and I can't heal either." Lina grunted as she'd figure she would say that. She stood up. "I'll go get Amelia. She heals right?" Lina nodded as she cast healing on herself. At least she can slow the flow of blood.

"Yeah and try to hurry. This crap hurts like hell…" Lina smiled at her and Kaori nodded as she ran off back towards the camp. 'She ain't bad… but I still don't like her…" Lina laid her head on the ground as she tried her best to concentrate on healing what she could till Amelia came.

-----------------

Amelia and Gourry crawled their way out of the woods and walked right towards to Zelgadiss. He looked up only to see Gourry fly right past him and yelled, "FOOD!" He looked at him weird and Amelia smiled and explained everything to him.

"Hmm… that is a problem. Oh well, you got them all, right Gourry?" He looked at the blonde swordsman as he nodded his head way too fast then went back to munching on the fish. He sighed then glared at the other side of the woods. Rustling was heard before Kaori stepped out and smiled.

"Oh hey guys. What's wrong?" Zelgadiss glared at her.

"Where's Lina?"

"Lina?" She asked as she looked around. "I thought she was with you guys."

"She went to look for you and sent Amelia to look for Gourry because she thought something was wrong."

Gourry waved. "Hey I was fighting monsters." Zelgadiss sighed and nodded at him for his reason as to why he was gone.

"I didn't see Lina. I got lost after I had fallen down a small hill and didn't know which way to go back. I heard noises back in there but I came back here in a hurry. Didn't know if it was a monster or not." Zelgadiss and Amelia exchanged glances. If monsters had attacked Gourry they could have gone after Lina as well.

"I can show you where I heard the noises." Zelgadiss nodded at her taking her invitation.

-----------------

Lina panted, her wounds wouldn't be healed with her healing powers alone and she was just draining herself as she kept on trying to stop the bleeding. She looked at the sky as her vision began to blur. 'Damn… where is Amelia…?' She then thought about Kaori. How she said she would be as quick as possible but still nobody was here. She gritted her teeth. 'She's trying to do me in! No… Gourry, Amelia, even Zel would know if she was lying to them or not. Zel knows I wanted to be back at camp so he would know if something was wrong… right…?'

She lay there helpless as she tried to slow her breathing and not trying to think that she was going to die of blood lost here out in the middle of nowhere. She felt herself dose off once or twice only to shake or rather move her head side to side to wake her self. She gritted her teeth when almost 20 minutes had pass by and still nobody came. She growled. She wouldn't let herself die here not now, not ever. She took off her shoulder guards and unfastened her cloak. She come back later to get her guards but right now her life was at stake as she struggled with ripping her cloak apart. A glimmer of light caught her eyes and she look at it. She eyed the dagger and made her way painfully over to it.

Once she grasped it she took off a large chunk of her cloak and wrapped it around her leg as tight as she could get it. She grabbed the tree at the base of its trunk and hoisted herself up. She panted from the work she had done already and she wasn't close to begin her walk back to camp…

-----------------

Zelgadiss followed behind Kaori as Amelia walked behind him. Amelia thought it was strange that Lina hadn't come back or tried to even find Kaori like she said she would. She knew Lina didn't like her but to abandon her with monsters out and all? Well she probably didn't think there were any monsters over here but still… She prayed that Lina wasn't hurt or something worse.

"Why didn't Gourry come along as well?" Kaori asked as she lifted a branch and walked under it.

Zelgadiss glared at her back. "Isn't it obvious? He's making sure she doesn't return to camp and think we left her. Or if anything else _happened_ to her he'd know what to do." Zelgadiss said as he made it sound like it was her fault if she didn't return. Kaori frowned as she had them walking behind her.

'This isn't going as I planned… If Lina does get out of the forest and tells what I did I won't have them in my hands anymore.'

'Oh? Did you think that you did from the beginning?' Kaori stopped in her tracks.

"What? What is it Miss Kaori?" Kaori looked at them and smiled shyly.

"Oh I saw a lizard. I-I hate slimy things." She then continued as she angrily spoke back to the person she didn't want a conversation with.

'Xellos…' She hissed on the edge of her mind to him. 'What brings you to my thoughts?' She asked with sarcasms deep in her thoughts. She heard him chuckle and she gritted her teeth.

'Oh you know why I'm here. I do believe you're messing with _my_ stuff and I don't like anybody messing with my stuff.' She could feel him smiling at her.

'I didn't see your name on them. Besides, I'm only interested in the human Gourry. Why are you butting in now?'

She felt Xellos loom over her astral body. 'Cause you have messed with the wrong person to get something you want. And I personally don't like how you made her feel now. I mean I do enjoy her pain and all but I'm the only one who can do that. You'll be welcomed by the big party…' She then couldn't sense him anymore. She cursed under her breath, as she couldn't feel his presence anymore.

'What are you planning, Xellos?' She thought with a slight shiver.

-----------------

Gourry chewed on another fish as he waited for his friends to come back. He wanted to go but Zel had said that it would be better if he just wait here for Lina just in case. He sighed as he looked out into the woods. He had a bad feeling about all of this. Xellos appeared in front of him all of a sudden and he didn't even flinch. He smiled up at the mysteries priest.

"Hey there Xellos! How've ya been?" Xellos shook his head as the blond man never changed.

"Well I've come in bad new related actually." He watched the swordsman but didn't really expect a reaction. He decided to add flavor. "It's bad new about Lina…" This caused him to jump up and grabbed him by the shoulders. His anger flowed freely from him and Xellos smiled in delight before continuing. He pointed his staff one direction and Gourry looked at it to the woods.

"You better hurry. She's not doing too well on her own." He then disappeared from Gourry's grasp. He stared at his hands for only a moment before he took off in the direction Xellos pointed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Secret FeelingsBy: Zosuru_Wolfgirl

Disclaimer: Not mine rights reserved to Hajime Kanzaka

**WARNING! WARNING!WARNING! MATURE STUFF IN THIS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Part 10**

"You better hurry. She's not doing too well on her own." He then disappeared from Gourry's grasp. He stared at his hands for only a moment before he took off in the direction Xellos pointed out.

-----------------

Zelgadiss started to get antsier as he knew for some reason he and Amelia were being lead out in the middle of nowhere he just couldn't prove anything against Kaori. She may seem sweet but for some reason she didn't smell like it.

"How much further?" He asked as his patients wore thin. Amelia glanced at everything she had passed by wondering if it would come alive and attack.

Kaori looked at them. "Not that much further in fact we're here." She said. She stood out of the way and let Zelgadiss take a look around. He walked up pass Kaori and Amelia went to walk with him but her foot was caught around a branch. She bent down to untangle the vine but it only tightened around her feet. She looked up to call for help only to see branches swirling about around Zelgadiss getting ready to attack. Some up in the air and others slowly was crawling about the forest grounds.

Amelia was about to call out only to find a vine closing around her mouth and slowly circling around where she couldn't get it off. She reached up to pull at it only to have her hands snagged back. She muffled under the branch as it wrapped itself around her body. She looked back over at Zelgadiss only to see Kaori smiling in her face.

She lean down and whispered to her. "Two down one to go." She then walked over to where Zelgadiss looked over the edge carefully. He was making sure Kaori didn't make quick work of Lina but found her story true. She really must have fallen down here.

"Well I guess you were telling the truth." He still looked down trying to use his good hearing to see if Lina maybe down there.

"Oh? You did believe me?"

Zelgadiss huffed. "I don't believe anyone who tells me things. But we now can go back to camp—" As he turned he met live vines closing in on him. He cursed as he pulled his sword quickly and hacked a few branches away. He knew it! He glared at Kaori who was on the other side watching him struggle.

"You! What the hell is going on here?!" Kaori just smiled as the branches circled round her feet and made itself into a makeshift seat. She sat down and smiled at him wickedly.

"What… you… you're a mazoku!" Kaori clapped her hands together and laughed.

"Give the chimera a prize. I'm surprised it took you all this long to figure me out after all it only took you people to find out that Xellos was one too." She curled her finger in her hair. Zelgadiss growled as he cut through more vines.

"Xellos!? When the hell did he make an entrance and how do you know him?!" He slashed at the ground as a branch came up close to him.

"Oh we come across one another in the astral world. He told me a lot about you guys specially you and how he likes to egg you on. Oh careful, that's quicksand behind you and well you're made with golem right? Well you'll just sink the moment you fall into it." She started to laugh at him and Zelgadiss shook with fury. 'Amelia!' He just realized that she wasn't beside him. He looked around and Kaori caught what he was doing.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" She moved a few of the vines out of the way and a cocoon made its way through the opened space. Kaori sighed greatly as she took in all of Zelgadiss' hate and anger along with Amelia's fright. She laughed. "She won't have but maybe…" She tapped her chin then she laughed. "Oh no I forgot how long you can live inside a cocoon like this. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zelgadiss growled as he cut away at the fast moving branches and vines. 'Where's Gourry when I need him!?'

-----------------

Lina panted as she rested up a bit on the side of the tree her wound now bleeding again and has already seeped out from the makeshift bandage. She gripped her leg as the pain was now taking its toll on her. She slid down the tree base grinning. Was this to be her fate after all? She thought of what Amelia would do if she found her like this dead already. She smiled as she knew she would get the best grave, well not better than the kings and queens that died before her, but she would get a very nice grave for her. She smiled as she hoped that Zelgadiss does find that damn cure he's always whining about and Gourry…

She smiled to herself. She hoped he would be happy after she was gone. She was sure he hated all the time she hit him or even blast him with a spell but he would always come back to her smiling that stupid grin he always had. She cried out as she tried to stretch out her leg to get comfy so she could greet death with pride and at least comfort. She grinned again. She probably would rule the underworld anyways with her temper and all. She laughed only to flinch in pain. Oh well life was great and she did get to eat some great food in her life time she even got to have a little crush too that she got jealous of.

She closed her eyes and relaxed against the tree as everything went dark around her…

-----------------

Gourry ran through the forest, as he looked everyway that had anything that looked like something. He picked up his pace as he heard a noise. He ran until something slithered by his feet. He quickly slashed at it and ran up to the rest that seemed to move on it own only to slash it away too.

-----------------

Kaori turned to look at her vines as they curled around her.

Hurts… it hurts so much… can't take them… too many…

Kaori glared at the branches and vines. "What are you doing?! Hurry and kill the chimera. Plunge him to his death!" The vines hissed out more to her.

Hurts so much…! Can't take them…! The branches started to slither away as they came.

"What are you talking about?! There is only one of them… unless." She turned around to see Gourry cut through the vines as Amelia burned the vines away with fire. She cursed as she stood up.

"I don't think so."

"!" Kaori turned around just in time to dodge Zelgadiss enchanted sword. He grinned at her and swung at her again.

Gourry's eyes widen as he stared at the culprit at hand. He growled. "Where's Lina?! What did you do to her?!" Gourry leapt over the dead vines and swung at her back. She moved away from that too as Zelgadiss and Gourry played ping-pong with her.

"You should be trying to get to her instead of fighting me if you're that worried. Of course she probably isn't with you all anymore." She grinned like a madman as she moved about between them. Gourry growled at her.

"I trusted you! I knew what you were and I thought you could change…!" Kaori laughed.

"Change? Hah! Don't make me laugh. I made myself like this! I'm surprised you actually knew though… You really shouldn't trust anybody anymore in this world." She laughed hard as she watched the two struggled with her vines as she made them strike out to attack them. Zelgadiss suddenly jumped back and Gourry did the same.

"Now Amelia!" Zelgadiss yelled. Kaori's eyes widen as she turned to look at Amelia who was focusing on casting her spell.

"_Rah-Tilt!"_ Amelia cried and the blue-white flame engulfed Kaori. She screamed as the spell hit her hard. After the spell dissipated Kaori was lying on the ground. She glared at them as she tried to sit up but couldn't as her wounds were to serious. Gourry walked up to her and glared at her with all the hate he had mustered up.

"If she dies I don't care what I'm coming after your carcass you low-foul thing…" She smiled at him.

"Not as foul as you say I am. You care for her yet you don't do anything to show except protect her." She coughed as she grinned at him. "But you're nothing. You have nothing to give her but doubt in her soul and life."

Gourry growled at her and lifted his sword. Amelia stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked down at her.

"S-she's right Gourry. Lina cares for you very much but she wants you to be more, more than just somebody protecting her."

Kaori smiled. "You're just like him. My lover in every aspect except you never betrayed her when she was never around. Never making her not trust you but she did think that. She thought you liked me or even loved me. I became this demon only cause of my foolishness. I wanted revenge for him betraying me. But I never got it. He had died along with that woman that he thought was so much better than me in a damn fire." Amelia looked down at her sadly as she tried to know what pain she must have went through.

Zelgadiss glared at her. "But why Gourry? Why attack him and Lina? What did they ever do to you?" Kaori smiled as she slowly started to turn to ash.

"I only wanted to be loved like he loves her. Their souls are so bright on the other side…" She then was no more as the last of her dust blew away.

"…A confused soul only trying to look for love but in the wrong place..." Zelgadiss said as he looked to the sky. The vines had been long gone after Kaori had fought them face-to-face. Being scared of being burned to the ground they left as they came. Gourry then turned to the forest.

"Damn it! We don't know where Lina still is and she's—"

"Right here." Everyone turned to a smiling Xellos holding a sleeping Lina wrapped cozily in her torn cloak. Gourry being the first to approach him looked at him then took her away only to sigh in relief that she was still alive. Zelgadiss drew his sword and walked right up to Xellos and shoved it right under his nose.

"She said your damn name! Meaning you had something to do with this you damn bast--"

Xellos put a finger over his mouth and 'shh'ed' him and pointed to Lina and Gourry. Zelgadiss looked at them. Amelia had already cast a healing spell as Gourry held Lina in his arms smiling softly at her. She moaned as she opened her eyes only to meet his.

"Hey." He said with a smile. She smiled back and said a raspy, "Hey." She lean into his embrace as Amelia did her finishing touches.

Zelgadiss glared not at them but at the fact Xellos…! Xellos! He turned to look at him only to find empty air. 'That was something you never see. A mazoku trying to get two people in love.' Zelgadiss shivered at the thought only to be interrupted as Amelia grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and she smiled and nodded towards Gourry and Lina. He smiled as he look at them again before taking Amelia away with him to give Lina and Gourry some private alone time.

Gourry wanted so bad to hug her to himself when he knew she wouldn't die now at least instead Lina did it for him.

"Gourry don't leave me… I don't think I could live without you beside me…" Gourry smiled down at her as he rubbed her back up and down like a father soothing a child.

"What do you mean Lina? Why would I leave you? I was afraid you leave me before I could tell you." Lina looked at him with tears in her eyes as she waited for him to continue. He smiled at her as he lean down to kiss her pressing his lips gently to hers. Eyes widen as she knew what he was doing only to close them as he kissed her softly. He hugged her closer to him when she didn't push him away but had to break for air. She panted as she gave him a warm smile.

"I-I love you Gourry." She said as she meant every word. He had little tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he finally had her he hugged her to his body again and she embraced him too.

"I love you Lina." He was about to kiss her again but a loud 'crack' had fill the sky and it started to pour down rain. Lina cried out as the cool water hit her and Gourry made a jump for it as he quickly picked up his new girlfriend and ran as fast as he could to find shelter. He came across a cave and made a stop there. He sat Lina down as he shook off all the rainwater as much as he could. He grinned as he drained out his shirt of the water that had pour and got him drenched no longer then a second.

He chuckled a bit as he went to sit next Lina who was also trying to wring out as much rain as they would let out. She sighed as she slumped where she sat.

"Jeez that was no more romantic then dinning with pigs."

Gourry laughed. "Why would you want to eat with pigs?"

She glared at him. "It was a figure of speech."

"Oh… well why is… I don't know… what's so bad?"

Lina sighed. "The rain Jelly-fish! It ruined my moment I was having with you." She leaned into her palms and pouted. He chuckled at her and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she felt her body against his now drying body. He hugged her before he stood.

"Got to make a fire. I don't want you to get sick again." He walked out back into the rain as she made to protest but only smiled at his back.

"I love him." She said to herself softly and she smile. "Yep, I love him."

-----------------

(Zosuru: Warning again so you whom don't like mature contents go back, this is the last chance! lol)

-----------------

Gourry stroke his bangs back as the cold wind blew it in front of his face the rain getting it wet a bit. He was standing at the mouth of the cave he and Lina were currently staying in as the storm grew. He didn't know what to do after he and Lina had finally gotten together and alone at that fact. Hell he was even surprised that she would love him back. He thought that she would be only disgusted with him and push him away but here they are now. They decided that they would just stay here cause right now they didn't want to go find Zelgadiss and Amelia just yet but the storm hadn't lighten up so they ended up staying longer anyways. Gourry went back into the cave where Lina waited for him to return.

"Is it lifting any?" She asked as she had an annoyed look on her face. Gourry sighed out loud and sat next to her by the fire, cloths had dried long time ago.

"No. I couldn't see anything anyways. So what do you want to do while we pass time. I'm sure it'll be awhile before the storm lifts." He crossed his arms behind his head. Lina smiled as she leans her body into his, which startled him, but he passed it by as he looked down at her.

"Ah don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure Zel and Amelia will come searching for us after this crazy thing lifts. Besides, this storm made it where we could… well you know… cuddle or..." She shifted a bit and he smiled. He wasn't quite use to her being all nice and girly yet but he didn't mind it. He didn't want her to leave him if he made the wrong move. She _was_ different than anybody he ever met but he still didn't know what to do to make her happy… well except give her a good lead on hidden treasure.

"Lina?" Gourry looked at the cave wall finding it more interesting.

"Hmm?"

"What would make you happy?" He noticed that she had lifted her head off his chest to look at him but he didn't.

"What makes you ask that? I'm happy just being with you, around you." Lina responded as she made him look at her.

"I thought you would have hated me more when I had told you that I loved you." She gave him a look. "I just thought… well… you be disgusted with how I thought about you. I thought that you thought of me more like a brother, which I didn't mind too, but you saw something else in me. I don't know why… You could have chosen somebody better than me you know. I mean you do hit me a lot and call me 'Jelly-fish for brains' but…" Gourry paused for a while before he continued. He looked at Lina with as much love as he could say in his eyes.

"I love you Lina. I don't want to ever let you leave my life or—" Lina cut him off with a kiss. At first he was shock but then he slowly responded to the kiss. He held her back as he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands from across her back to gently rub her sides. As his hands went down Lina's body she moaned sharply against his lips and he jerked his hands away from her. He broke the kiss and stared at her with disbelief. He looked like he was ashamed at what he did to her for a moment before he turned his back on her.

"What's wrong?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on hers.

"I-I'm afraid I'll hurt you if I continue. I don't want to do something wrong and have you leave." Gourry couldn't look her in the face. He just couldn't. She made him turn around to face her. He turned but didn't look her in the face.

"Gourry… what do you mean 'you'll hurt me'?" She at first looked sad then just smiled at him and said, "Gourry, you can't hurt me. You wouldn't even think that. Besides, we know we wouldn't do that to each other I mean it's been four years already so we know each other well enough to know what we'd do if something does happen." She laughed a bit. "And if you do hurt me you know what I'll do."

"That's not what I'm saying. I don't think I can stop myself from taking you here right now. You don't know how long I've wanted you, how much you tortured me just by looking at you sometimes. If we've continued…" He sighed. "I don't want to think right now."

"What about what I think?" This time he looked at her.

"W-what do you mean?" Lina snaked her hand to the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss again. This time she was the one who deepened the kiss. Gourry tried to pull away but she pulled him harder to herself and he just sighed against her lips. He leaned into her and they both fell down to the ground. He broke the kiss again.

"Are you ok?" He looked at her with worry eyes thinking he'd already did a bad thing by leaning forward.

"I'm fine. Just don't stop us again." Lina glared at him and he just smiled. "Sorry." He gave her a smirk but his expression change to serious. He stood up and spread her cloak on the ground. He lifted her and she blushed lightly as she giggled only to put her back down on her cloak. He looked at her seriously and she stopped laughing.

"Are you sure? You can stop me if you want to now but I have no guarantee that if we start again that I won't be able to pull away."

She reached up and grabbed his hair and yanked down hard and he gave out a hiss as he followed her orders and leaned down to her. She brushed her lips across his neck and he groaned out loud. Every kiss she made on his neck he gave out a groan. She started to nip at his neck now, which caused him to rub himself against her. They both moaned at the touch as she continued to travel her way up and down his neck each time nipping or kissing the area she had been at. Every nip or kiss drove him almost too insane as he tried to get a hold of himself. It was all he could take when she went down to his collarbone and nipped there. He pulled her away sharply but, gently.

"What? Was that wrong?" Gourry smiled at her as he was trying to get his breath under control.

"No. You did nothing wrong but if I want to make this last we'll have to do it _my_ way."

She was about to protest when he crashed his lips on hers. She moaned against his lips again but he didn't pull away this time. He slowly worked his hands again and rubbed certain areas he was pleased to hear her moan from. Everywhere he touched he made a mental map of what sounds she made and what he liked. Gourry had broken the kiss again and went for Lina's neck. She gasped out sharply as he gently bit her then ran his tongue down her neck and around to the other side. She wasn't sure what she should do but she knew she was more than ready to give herself to him.

"And here I thought I was going to have to do all the work." He stopped and looked at her with confusion written over his face.

"Why did you think that?" She grinned at him.

"You're always so absent minded. I just thought I was going to do all the work." He grinned at her.

"Well now you know you don't have to." He moved to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Where did you learn _it_ then?" Gourry stared at her and sighed. He lean forward and rest his forehead on hers.

"You know… you're really ruining the mood." Lina blushed and he smiled. He went to her ear and whispered, "Just know that I'll make your wildest dreams come true. You won't believe it was me after I'm through with you.

He then nibbled on her earlobe. She gasped out before she moaned again. He went back to her lips a planted a chaste kiss. She tried to deepen the kiss by leaning upward but he only backed up to where she couldn't reach him. She let out a whine-sort of protest and he smiled before he kissed her again. When he let go of her she noticed that she was breathing hard. She tried to get her breath under control but Gourry had gone for her neck again and was slowly going down her neck with his tongue. She held his head as he continued to ravage her neck all the while moaning his name.

He slowly worked his way down to her collarbone as his hands started to explore her body. His hands ran up the side of her body and her moan deepened when he cupped her breasts in his hand. His other hand went behind her and undid her chest-band while she tried to pull off his shirt. He lifted his arms and let her take it off as he pulled the lose cloth out from underneath her body Lina had started to kiss his opened chest and nuzzle the side of his neck which she received a moan from him. He lazily threw the cloth away and slowly stared to unbutton her shirt. After getting the small buttons through the tiny holes he opened her shirt slowly making sure he rubbed parts of his hands against her skin. Her breath caught in her throat as she choked on a moan. He lifted himself up a bit and took her in. Her milky orbs rose up and down as she breathed and he felt his pants tighten in a certain spot. He stared at them before he looked at Lina and smiled.

A blush appeared on her face and she tried to cover her breast but he gently grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head.

"You're beautiful, Lina, and perfect." Her blush deepen but soon she forgot why as he took one of her breast in his mouth. She gasped out loud as he lashed out his tongue and sucked on her nipple, his other hand busy with the other one. She tried to pull her hands out of Gourry's grip but he only tightened his hold on her. 'Where the hell did he learn this?' She thought, as the sensation got a lot more intense. She tried to get her breath back as he switched from the one to the other giving it the same treatment. He let go of her hands and went for another kiss, which she gladly accepted. They played with each other before they had to stop because the lack of air. He went back to kissing her neck as he rubbed her breast in his free hand while the other traveled down her stomach. She inhaled sharply as his fingers brush against her flower's lips outside her pant.

He groaned as he felt her heat through her pants then with quick haste he undid her pants and slid them off and tossed them. He heard her gasp as the cool night air hit her with full force but only heated her fire more as he went back to work on her neck again making her not feel cold anymore. He let his hand travel down her body again and just as he reached her panties he bring his hand back up. He did this for a while before she growled at him for teasing her long enough. He kissed her then went for her neck again. She felt him smile on her neck as he started to travel down her body kissing as he went. First, were her supple breasts, making sure he gave them attention, then slowly down her stomach swirling his tongue around her navel making her moan at his light touches. When he reached her panties he lightly kissed it before he looked up at her.

She looked at him seemingly knowingly what he wanted and nodded her head. He smiled and slowly put one finger on either side of her panties and slid them slowly off kissing each part that was exposed to him. Lina had made purring noises that made him want her more, little moans here and sharp gasps there. It made him almost skip straight to the point of lovemaking. Almost…

Lina had lifted her legs so Gourry could take her panties off the rest of the way. Now his newfound lover laid before him naked for the whole world to see, though he wouldn't let the world see anytime soon. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her. He smiled at her and she blushed again, turning her head to the side not looking at him, while smiling. Gourry's smile grew, as if he felt challenged. He gently ran his hands back up from her hips up to her ribs. She squirmed underneath his touch and his smile grew. "You wouldn't have to be ticklish, now would you, love?"

At first Lina looked at him in a real surprised look but she smiled every so lightly. "What did you say?" Gourry blinked.

"Are you ticklish?"

"No. What did you call _me_?" She asked again with a little hope in her eyes.

Gourry blinked again before he smiled and said what she desperately wanted to hear. "Love." He smiled one of his rare smiles that made her heart want to leap out of her skin. He leaned forward and captured her lips once more as he ran his fingers up and down her sides. She had squirmed again but added it with a moan that he found very enjoyable. He made note to go back to this spot to figure if he was right about her being ticklish. He broke the kiss and smiled at her again as he slowly went down to her flower, making sure he made a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach. He stopped at her flower and looked at Lina's face. At first she was shocked that he would want to… Fear, anxiety, and a bit of lust were shown brightly on her face. He smiled reassuringly at her and she relaxed a bit. He looked at her then down. At first he didn't know what to do, take her now or show her how much she meant to him. All he knew was that her scent was intoxicating him and he loved it every time he took a deep breath.

He smiled as he took another deep breath of her scent, which caused Lina's breath to quicken. He lightly kissed the side of her leg while massaging the other as he trailed light kisses down her legs, switching to one leg to the other earning more moans and harsh breaths of excitement from her. He looked up briefly to see Lina's face contorted in pleasure as he continued to slowly rub his hands up and down her legs. He felt that she was ready for the next step so he ran his hands once more downwards then back up but between her legs this time. He watched her the whole time as he made this move. At first her eyes widen, the look of fear once again in her eyes but she slowly relaxed again and closed her eyes waiting for whatever to come. He smiled gently before he leaned down and kissed her then blew gently and before she had time to respond he slipped his searing tongue inside her sweet folds.

Lina choked on a gasp as he licked her insides. So much pleasure was build up in that one moment that she thought she would die from it. She reached out and came in contact with a fist full of hair. She clung to him as he left her insides and went for her clitoris. Her eyes snapped opened as the pleasure magnified with just one lick then more lashes with his tongue. Gourry reached up to grab one of her breast as the other hand started to finger her. "G-Gourry." She moaned as she clung to him, afraid to let go. He just smiled against her and started to lick faster, move his fingers faster inside her. She started to cry out louder as he moved as one with his finger and tongue building up a rocky hill for her. She tried to be quiet, really she did, but it was too much for her when he had started to suck on that little nub and she experienced her first orgasm.

"G-Gourry!" She cried out as her orgasm hit her with a full blow but Gourry didn't stop and soon after her first came the second one with as much force as the first. She had cried out again as she gripped his hair more forcefully, which Gourry gave out a grunt of pain, but he didn't pay it much attention as he came up for air. He licked his lips. He liked the way she tasted. Almost sweet as honey but salty at the same time. Gourry licked his finger clean as he waited for Lina to regain her air. He looked down at Lina with a smile as he watched her try to regain her breath. He began to gently rub her legs as he waited for her. He didn't want her to pass out from the lack of air while they made love for the first time. Lina had finally caught her breath and she looked at Gourry with lazy eyes.

"W-wow… That was—" Gourry had sharply cut her out with a hard kiss. She didn't mind that she had tasted a bit of herself in his mouth she was enjoying him kissing her again. Lina broke the kiss and Gourry watched her try to sit up but her arms and legs were too weak to even let her wrap her arms around him as he was kissing her. He smiled as he helped her sit up. She leaned against his chest for a while, taking in his scent as he rubbed her back and arms. She raised her hands up to his chest and slowly, tantalizing, rubbed her hands across his chest. He made a sound deep in his throat as she continued to do this. She smiled as she ran a finger across his nipple and lightly pinched it earning a deep groan from him. Lina upturned her head in the crook of his neck and started to nibble lightly. Gourry inhaled sharply as she did this but not wanting to be left behind, he started to rub her breasts in both his hands again and he earned a moan from her too.

Lina had nipped him hard on the side of his neck when had left her breast to finger her again but more slowly. More tantalizing. He took in a deep breath when she bit that but not to feel left out he went and bit her too. She pulled away from him as she cupped the side of her neck.

"Y-you bit me!" She said half surprised half shocked. Gourry cupped his neck too where she did the same to him.

"You did it to me too." He said in defense. She glared at him.

"Well… I did mine out of shock." Gourry frowned at her.

"If I do anything wrong or hurt you tell me and I won't do it again." Lina shook her head.

"No, nothing is wrong. It just surprised me when you…" She trailed off and Gourry smiled.

"Oh, I see. Well then I guess I won't do that again unless I give you a sign." He smiled at her before he leaned in to kiss her again. She was about to protest again but forgot when he kissed her. Then she realized something. She was sitting here naked while he was still half dressed, well not for long. She reached down trying to find what she was looking for when Gourry grabbed her wrist and broke the kiss. He chuckled as she pouted at him. He lean forward and whispered in her ear emitting a shiver down her spine.

"Not yet, love. A little bit longer." Lina glanced at the side of his head wondering why he wanted to wait more but she let out a moan as he nibbled on her earlobe. He made his way back down on her neck and started again to nip and kiss in certain areas. Lina had wrapped her arms across his back as he sucked on her neck. She didn't know if he knew how wet she was from just their early activity but she knew now that she was more wet then when they had begun. And all of it was just from kissing… well with a little rubbing here and there. Gourry went back up for another kiss as he pressed his body against hers letting her feel how hard he was from just being around her. She let out a gasp breaking the kiss as he firmly pressed himself between her legs then slightly pushed into her.

Her grip on his back tightens as she was in bliss again. Gourry smiled down at her then went to her chest and started to kiss her breasts again. He slowly rocked his hip back and forth letting her know what would soon happen if they continued but Lina seemed not to mind. She wanted this, wanted him to make her feel good inside, she wanted to make him happy but to also love her in everyway. Gourry started to move faster against her as she gave him chaste kisses on his neck again, moaning very loudly as she felt the same pressure build up again somewhere deep within herself. Lina's breath began to quicken as Gourry continued to rub himself against her core bring something deep inside her up to the surface and before she had time to feel what it was Gourry pulled away. Lina gave him a whimper as she tried to reach out for his face. He grabbed her hand lightly and flipped her hand with the palm facing upward. He placed a kiss on her palm as she stared at him shyly. He kissed from her palm up her arm till he reached her face. He kissed her cheek then went back to her ear and nibbled on it before he whispered while bring her hands to his pants. He lay down with her atop of him.

"Go ahead." Gourry smiled at her shyness as she slowly undid his button to his pants. Doing the same as he did to her, she slowly touched certain areas that erupted moans from him and she smiled. She kissed some parts that she uncovered like he had done to her. He sat up to help her take off his pants the rest of the way. Lina noticed briefly his strong legs but froze upon seeing his manhood. She felt herself flush as she took in his figure. She forced herself to look pass his throbbing member to his chest. She knew that he was strong when they were in a battle but looking at his chest and arms made it seem like he wasn't that much tough but she knew other wise. Not saying that he didn't have a build but it's just… perfect is what she thought about all of him. She looked at his face and notice that he was the one blushing this time. He smiled at her and she did too. She looked away from his face back to his manhood. She was trying to think how something _that_ big would fit but she didn't have long to think cause Gourry had started to roam with his hands again and lean forward and capture her lips in his.

They tongue wrestled for a bit and Lina was getting more anxious. She reached out and grabbed Gourry's member. He broke the kiss to gasp out loud and as she began to stroke it. He lean forward and rested his head in the crook of her neck, all the while breathing hard. Since he didn't yell at her she thought she was doing the right thing so she just continued what she did. Gourry placed his hands atop her shoulders as he tried to concentrate what she was doing. She earned a groan from him when she accidentally stroked him hard in one place and his grip tightened on her shoulders. She looked at the side of his head as she did harder strokes. His breath quickened but he stopped her and he tore her hands off him. She looked at him startled.

"What? Did I do it wrong? I'm sorry if I did it too hard I just—" Gourry cut her off with a finger press against her lips. Lina looked at him worriedly and he smiled.

"No, love. I just… I almost…" Lina looked puzzled for a moment before her face went beet red.

"Oh…" Gourry just smiled then kissed her again. Again, he went for her breast then slowly, making sure she knew what he was doing, slid a hand down her body to her flower. She looked at him and he looked back at her as his hand slowly did circles before he entered a finger in her core. Lina let out a moan as he entered her then let out a louder one when he started to move his finger inside her. Gourry groan at the touch of her on his hand and couldn't take it any longer. How he'd lasted this long was beyond him but he need her now and so did she when she moaned out for him.

"Gourry… please… I-I need…" He smiled and he pulled his finger out of her core. They both moaned at the lost of warmth and touch. Gourry took a hold of himself and positioned it where he wanted it to go but stopped as he notice Lina. She was too tense for him and if he had entered now it would cause more pain for her to deal with.

"Lina." Gourry said as reached out and rubbed the side of her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you a virgin?" At first it looked like she didn't want to say but she nodded her head. Gourry smiled gentle at her. "I'm glad to be your first then." Leaning forward her kissed her again as he started to rub her shoulders up and down her arm trying to make her relax. He went and kissed the side of her neck again earning another moan from her. Just as she had started to relax he plunged himself into to her.

She cried out in pain as he broke pass her barrier, clinging to him as she dug her nails into his back. Gourry grunted out in pain but he stayed as he kissed her. When she didn't respond to him he looked at her with worry eyes. She seemed to be concentrating trying to ease the pain inside her with tears running down her face. Gourry laid there waiting for her pain to stop as he kissed away her tears that were now flowing down her cheeks. He whispered soft words to ease her while rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her down. Her breathing had slowed down now as he waited for her.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly. He watched her slowly nod her head then opened her eyes to look at him. "Do you want to use a healing spell on yourself?" She shook her head she wanted to be his, scared if you want to say… but in a good way. She smiled at him and his heart leaped as she lean forward and kissed his chest. She wiggled underneath and caused Gourry to groan out. She had wrapped her arms around Gourry's neck and pulled him down.

"I'm better than ok." She whispered back. "Do you think you could move a bit?" He groaned at her question and slowly moved. He pulled out as slow as he could and Lina moaned as he did then he slid a bit faster back in but not too fast. They both moaned as they came in contact again. Gourry began to slowly push out then back in, back then in. Lina's moans were driving him to a point where he thought he would lose it if he continued to keep going slow. His thoughts were soon interrupted when she started to nuzzle his neck, kissing and nipping at it. Then she said the word he wanted to hear, "Faster." How could he not obey that order?

With Lina moaning his name underneath him droved him to go faster. He leaned down and started to suck on her breast again and her moans got louder. "G-Gourry… oh gods…" Both of them were now moving as one as Gourry sped up to her demands kissing her harshly and ravaging her with kisses of his own as she every once in a while let out a sharp gasp or moan. They moved like that for some time before the pressure started to build it's way back to her. "Oh gods, Gourry…" She moaned. "Don't stop…" Stop? He didn't think he was capable of stopping. He was barely capable of thought. His senses were consumed by the tiny woman he held as his passion drove him almost over the edge. He started to go faster, or at least tried, his pace was already as fast as he could go, when Lina started to grip his shoulders and moaned for more. She felt the same thing happened to her when he was between her legs licking her nonstop, that same pleasure was building it way back to her only it was more different than a tongue and the more their hips met the more it felt good to her and she was sure to him as well. Gourry made a growl noise in his throat. He needed to be closer, wanted to be closer and he put his hands underneath Lina's back then lifted her up to sit like he was but only on his lap.

The shift of their position made them both moan as he grabbed her waist. Lina moaned and as he did this her head rolled back leaving her neck wide opened. Gourry smiled before he pressed his lips against her neck, one hand behind her back supporting the other on her breast. He was comfortable but he started to dislike the position they were in when Lina had started to bounce up and down on him making it much easier for him. He helped her with his one hand on her back and he too bounced to meet with her when she came down. She moaned out his name as he felt much deeper inside her and when he slammed his hips up to meet hers her pleasure deepened for her. Gourry had trailed kisses down Lina's neck to her collarbone and began to nibble there while his hand that held her breast left and trailed down her body to her clitoris. He rubbed it only when she came down upon him but even just touching it made her moan out louder and she started to gyrate her hips to make him go deeper inside her. Gourry groaned and she moaned with him. She had lifted her head to watch his reaction and when he groaned, tilted his head up slightly she went in and nuzzled his neck as she still moved in slow, but tantalizing circles on him.

Gourry growled again before he laid her back down on the ground on her cloak, moving in her faster causing her to gasp out loud. She clung to him as he went faster, deeper, harder against her. Her cries had started to get louder by the minute as she felt she was standing on a really high cliff feeling that she had to jump it if she wanted to live. Then it hit, like a thunder clashing with lighting. It was never what she thought it would be. She screamed out loud hugging him to her yelling Gourry's name as she came Gourry soon followed and came inside her groaning loudly. They stayed that way for a while before Gourry gently slid out of her slick sheath and lay down beside her. Lina sighed contently as she curled right up to him, laying her head on his chest listening to his fast heartbeat beat slowly. He ran his right hand across her back in a slow motion, back and forth, relaxing her into dream state but he spoke before she could drift off.

"I love you, Lina." Gourry said in a soft tone. Lina gave off a yawn before she answered him.

"I love you too, Gourry." Lina had started to feel sleepy again, as she rubbed a finger back and forth lazy like. Gourry spoke again.

"I think we might want to get dressed now." She lifted her head up to look him in the face.

"What do you mean? Why?" She glared at him. "You telling me this was a one-time thing?!" Gourry had a blush cover his nose and he shook his head as she looked at him.

"They're coming." Was all he said. At first she was confused but when she heard people talking, she quickly jumped off him and trying to find her clothes so was Gourry. They were both dressed as Zelgadiss walked in with Amelia close behind him. Gourry helping Lina quickly dress then quickly separated. Zelgadiss smiled just as he saw them separate then turned around to yell, "Yeah they're in here." Amelia grinned at the two as she couldn't help but scream out, "Oh my gosh, you're so lucky Miss Lina! Congrats on finally getting to where you are now only that you two were always like this but now you can cuddle and kiss and—"

"Amelia!" Lina shouted and Amelia quite down but held her cheeks as she blushed at the thought of Lina and Gourry finally together.

"What wrong with her?" Gourry asked as he looked confused. Zelgadiss grinned.

"Don't know. What did you guys do?" Gourry looked at him and blushed.

"Uh nothing." Zelgadiss raised a brow and Gourry shifted under his feet. Lina came up and shoved him out of the way.

"We did nothing." She said stern as she glared at him. She knew that he knew that something _had_ happen but shut him up quickly. Amelia smiled at them as she came up to them.

"The rain lifted so we can go to Seyruun and see daddy! Oh Miss Lina are you going to have a wedding soon? I can host it if you want! Oh I'll bet you look so great in a wedding dress… no not great absolutely incredible!" Amelia had stars in her eyes as she tried to think of a theme for Lina's wedding. Lina was pulling at her with different wrestling moves.

"I don't think so! You're not planning my wedding and besides I'm not ready to settle down yet!"

Zelgadiss sighed then smiled at Gourry. "You're going to have you hands full with her now." Gourry laughed as he went to break Lina and Amelia apart. Lina struggled but Gourry stopped her by giving her a very deep kiss. Zelgadiss and Amelia blushed brightly.

Gourry broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "I love her the way she is even if she might be a handful."

Lina grabbed his ear and yanked him down. He yelped. "Who's the handful around here?"

They laughed together as they rain had stopped completely leaving behind its trail a rainbow. They admired it before Lina took of running laughing as Gourry and everyone followed behind her…

_End…_


End file.
